Days of Dark
by Zoubey
Summary: Les célébrations de la lumière étaient prématurées. Une guerre qu'ils pensaient gagner faisait une fois de plus rage et un professeur de potions saisi l'opportunité de prendre ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Contenu sombre, vous avez été prévenu. Traduction de la fic de Ssocrates.
1. Éteindre la lumière

_**Note de la traductrice : Ceci est une traduction de la fiction Days of Dark qui appartient à Ssocrates, je ne possède donc rien. L'histoire compte pour l'instant 14 chapitres (en version anglaise) et n'est pas fini, mais des chapitres sont à venir. Je compte tous les traduire et les suivants aussi quand ils seront publiés. Je traduirai toutes les notes de l'auteur en sachant qu'elle contiennent parfois un avertissement (de violence ou scène forcée par exemple), cela veut également dire qu'elles contiendront des informations comme des annonces de chapitres déjà écrit, donc s'il vous plaît ne les prenez pas en compte, certaines datent d'il y a longtemps (septembre pour les plus vieilles). Les notes de l'auteur seront en gras et les miennes (de la traductrice) en gras italique.**_

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Bonjour,**

**Ceci est une première tentative d'écriture d'une fiction sombre. J'ai toujours préferé Rogue un peu louche et c'est là que je vais. C'est propablement plus un exercice pour moi qu'autre chose. Merci à DraconisMalfoy14 pour être mon bêta et souligner mes fautes flagrantes.**

**Je ne possède rien.**

**Amusez-vous et soyez gentils.**

**PS: Pardonnez-moi du titre imaginé à la hâte.**

Elle se détourna du bassin, qui, étrangement, avait été placé sur le mur opposé au miroir, et regarda son reflet. Elle était surprise de voir comme son apparence était intacte, étant donné l'épreuve qu'elle avait endurée. Son être physique et mental avait été ravagé et saccagé, assez pour qu'elle sente ses entrailles se figer dans les restes de ses vêtements déchiquetés, et s'était attendu à ce que son visage fasse de même.

Il ne pouvait pas s'être écoulé plus d'un demi-jour avant qu'elle n'ait appliqué magiquement son maquillage waterproof et ses produits coiffants. Ils étaient restés en place pour quelques heures mais n'ont pas réussi à assurer la perfection toute la durée de la soirée. La plupart des sorcières utilisaient les produits moldus pour éviter l'embêtement général des produits ensorcelés, mais pour des occasions spéciales telles que ce soir, Hermione avait opté pour l'équivalent magique. De cette façon, son chef-d'œuvre était resté en place aussi longtemps que possible, ce qui explique qu'elle n'avait pas encore un aspect épouvantable.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé, ils avaient gardé leur ombre légèrement bronzé, et un léger très de noir qui déviait sur leurs extrémités. Ses joues étaient restées délicatement rose, bien que son subtil rouge à lèvres avait depuis longtemps pâlit. Son visage avait été lavé de toutes couleurs mais était intact. Ses cheveux, en revanche, étaient une autre question. Les brins de ses cheveux ont été enlevés de leurs obligations, soit volontairement, soit dans le chaos, elle ne savait pas. La laque magique avait diminué et ils se sont remit en place, les laissant irrémédiablement sauvage et emmêlés, alors elle essaya de son mieux pour les mettre vers le bas et les placer derrière ses oreilles. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait venir, mais si elle pouvait assurer une humiliation en moins, elle ferait cela.

Elle avait été à un gala tenu en l'honneur de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour célébrer leur rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort. Elle était sur la liste des invités d'honneur et devait recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin, 1ère classe, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Elle était très fière d'eux et de leurs accomplissements. Cette nuit était pour marquer la monté de la lumière et un nouveau départ pour eux tous.

Quelque chose s'était mal passé.

Les festivités avaient à peine commencées qu'ils ont été pris dans une embuscade. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'Hermione avait à peine pu enregistré le sort de stupéfiction qui arrivait sur elle. C'était une tactique intelligente, l'emmenant tôt pour débarrasser le groupe de ses célèbres compétences défensives. Elle s'était réveillé ici, faible à cause de la potion de sommeil délivrée après la courte série de « malmenage » du groupe des amicaux Mangemorts, qui sans aucun doute ont vu cela comme rien d'autre qu'un piètre badinage pour passer le temps entre les raids.

Un clic l'alerta de la présence imminente de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le maudissait silencieusement. Pas encore complètement sûr d'elle, elle ne se sentait pas préparé pour se diriger sur cette situation aussi rapidement. D'une brève séance d'entrainement avec l'Ordre il y a plusieurs mois, avant la fin de la guerre, Hermione se souvint que dans les situations de captivités, il est impératif d'établir des rôles favorables au sein de la relation dès le départ, de peur que la situation ne devienne inopportune pour toute la durée de la captivité.

Elle se leva avec un air de défi et se tourna vers le mur sans porte où elle pouvait détecter la présence des charmes enlevés, sans doute pour laisse son nouvel ami entrer dans la pièce. Si elle ressentait les effets du somnifère, ce n'était rien comparé au choc qu'elle ressenti quand elle posa ses yeux sur l'homme qui entra à travers les briques. Il souriait d'un air méprisant alors qu'il prenait une position dominante, l'homme ne dit rien comme il laissa Hermione revenir à la réalité de la situation. Ses cheveux gras et noirs tombaient mollement sur son visage qui était couvert des restes d'une dure bataille. Ses yeux pierreux ont scanné le petit visage en face de lui alors que ses lèvres se courbèrent plus loin dans les coins. Il la regarda comme cela pendant un moment, quelque chose proche de la répulsion gravée sur ses traits, avant qu'il ne parla.

«Vous allez» Rogue ronronnait, faisant un pas en avant «faire ce que je dis».

**Plus à venir.**

_**Reviews svp, dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de la traduction. Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai plusieurs chapitre d'avance traduits, j'essayerai de publier un jour sur deux. Voir tous les jours.**_


	2. Pas un homme gentil

_**Note de la traductrice : Je ne possède rien, fiction de Ssocrates.**_

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour et merci de vos reviews. Le chapitre deux est encore court mais après les introductions, les chapitres suivant seront plus longs. Cela signifie que les mises à jour peuvent prendre un peu de temps, je vous remercie donc de votre patience. Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre deux ! Encore une fois merci à DraconisMalfoy14 pour être attentif à mon écriture. Je ne possède rien.**

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit et elle resta congelée sur place, essayant de mesurer la situation. Il utilisait sa voix d'enseignant, celle qu'elle reconnu par les années d'écoute dans les cachots humides de Poudlard était-il venu pour la sauver ? Son ricanement sinistre lui dit le contraire, mais là encore il n'a jamais été le type d'homme à porter quelque chose de positif sur son visage. L'expression qu'il présentait maintenant n'était pas celle qui apportait du confort, et un frisson parcourut son dos comme elle a envisagé la possibilité que l'agent double de l'Ordre ne fût pas ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était.

Cela avait été révélé depuis longtemps que Rogue avait agi comme espion pour le coté sombre, et Hermione avait toujours eu du mal à essayer de déterminer à quel point Dumbledore pouvait avoir été sûr de quel coté il était vraiment, étant donné qu'il avait ouvertement rejoint l'histoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Soudainement, Hermione se sentit très, très vulnérable. Elle attrapa la robe en lambeaux qu'elle portait et a essayé d'envelopper ses bras autour d'elle. Elle regarda timidement à travers ses cils alors qu'elle attendait qu'il lui donne un signe, pour révéler ses intentions. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. D'un coup rapide, l'arrière de sa grande main entra en contact avec la chair tendre de sa joue et elle tomba sur le sol. Il avait encore à lui dire un autre mort comme il se pencha et saisit son visage, ses doigts mordant sa peau et faisant apparaître des ecchymoses douloureuses. Malgré elle, même dans sa position précaire, une petite partie d'elle se sentit fier d'elle quant à la précision de ses instincts d'origine. Rogue était un bâtard perfide.

« Miss Granger, » dit-il dans un murmure, son visage si près du sien que son grand nez crochu frôlait le sien, « je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le cerveau du trio d'or serait attrapé le premier. Pendant tout le temps que je passerais avec vous, je vous assure que vous souhaiteriez que je vous laisse plutôt périr ici. »

Hermione émit un gémissement et bien qu'elle essaya de contrôler ses émotions, une larme lui échappa et mourut sur son menton. « Ceci, » siffla Rogue, serrant ses joues plus fortement, « est un moyen fantastique de m'ennuyer, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez que je ne suis ni un homme gentil, ni un homme patient. Les larmes ne vous mèneront nulle part avec moi, alors je vous suggère d'économiser vos efforts. »

Avec cela, Hermione sentit les écœurantes et familières contractions du transplanage.

**Merci pour la lecture, maintenant le chapitre 3…**

_**Reviews bienvenus, besoin de savoir si ma traduction est bien.**_


	3. Faites-moi plaisir

_**Note de la traductrice : je ne possède rien, histoire imaginé par Ssocrates.**_

**Note de l'auteur : Merci pour la lecture et pour vos reviews, c'est très apprécié. Nous avons maintenant le chapitre trois, la longueur de chaque chapitre est de plus en plus grande avec la tournure des évènements. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Les avertissements normaux s'appliquent : je ne possède rien violence à venir. Une fois de plus merci à la magie de DraconisMalfoy14 pour travailler sur ma frappe bâclée.**

Hermione était enfermée dans une pièce sans fenêtre. Pour combien de temps, elle ne savait pas. L'absence d'horloge ou d'interaction externe faisait un excellent travail pour la garder dans l'ignorance. La salle entière était enfermée dans de la pierre grise et ça a changé le peu de température plaisante en un froid humide. Il y avait un lit simple en bois avec un matelas, une couverture et un oreiller dans le coin, et une table en bois assorti vers le centre du mur sud. Un verre d'eau et une petite assiette avec du pain et de la viande étaient posés sur la table. Au début, Hermione faisait attention avec ses rations, ne sachant pas quand elles seraient remplacées, mais elle apprit bientôt que lorsque le liquide se vidait ou que le maigre repas se terminait, l'assiette et le verre se réapprovisionnaient automatiquement. Elle utilisait les repas comme un indicateur de temps mais finalement elle réalisa qu'elle ne mangeait que parce qu'elle s'ennuyait, ainsi elle ne pouvait pas compter sur cela comme une méthode fidèle.

Elle avait l'impression que beaucoup de jours se passaient dans le monde extérieur alors qu'elle était assise dans cette espace monotone. Elle avait été laissée à la contemplation des évènements, laissée à devenir de plus en plus en colère contre la trahison de Rogue et surtout, laissée à sa peur qui se développait de plus en plus. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'ils avaient transplanés dans cette salle. Après l'atterrissage, il l'avait simplement lâchée et avait disparu à nouveau. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis. Son côté rationnel l'avait mené à conclure qu'il était soit occupé soit qu'il essayait de lui faire peur. Son côté émotionnel, qui était devenu de plus en plus anxieux avec les heures qui passaient, lui disait qu'il l'avait abandonnée là pour mourir.

Elle passa beaucoup de temps à penser à Harry et Ron. Avec aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis sa capture, Hermione essaya de les imaginer avec les autres membres survivants de l'Ordre, avançant vaillamment dans leur mission, stimulés par sa disparition plutôt que gênés par cela. Elle s'assit sur le sol dans le coin, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux amincis et le menton sur eux. Elle essaya d'éloigner la logique persistante sur laquelle elle comptait toujours fortement. Hermione avait de nouvelles connaissances. Elle voyait maintenant combien naïves et stupides ils avaient été de penser que trois adolescent de dix-sept ans pouvait défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres et triompher. Elus ou non, ils avaient largement sous-estimé le pouvoir de Voldemort et son influence. Ils avaient survécu depuis si longtemps dans la confiance du coup de chance pure, mais maintenant elle avait été capturée, et ses compagnons étaient sûr de suivre. Elle se frappa mentalement pour se laisser devenir si complaisante avec sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de se demander comment le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais connu aurait pu être vaincu aussi facilement, et maintenant elle savait pourquoi. Il n'avait pas été battu du tout, simplement en utilisant de sales tours pour obtenir un avantage avant de porter son coup final et fatal. Harry Potter était la cible N° 1. Sans lui, la lumière tomberait et l'obscurité descendrait sur le monde des sorciers, comdamnant les faibles et les nés moldus à une vie de misère, au pire, ou à une mort rapide au mieux.

Pendant le temps qu'elle passait dans la solitude, la colère, plutôt que d'être refoulée, augmentait en force. Elle se réprimanda pour le fait qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit un mot à l'homme qu'elle avait une fois tenu dans le plus grand respect. Il avait maintenant probablement l'impression qu'elle était tranquille. Docile et prête à accepter son sort. Ca l'a blessé d'imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir l'idée que sous la surface de son intelect, elle était, en fait, faible. Elle regrettait amèrement ses larmes incensées et résolu que ça ne se reproduirai plus si elle pouvait l'éviter.

Hermione Granger était beaucoup de choses mais elle n'était pas faible. Elle avait déjà combattu dans une guerre de sorciers et souffert aux mains de ceux qui la considéraient comme une citoyenne de seconde classe à cause de son sang. Oui, elle avait toujours été en sécurité dans le groupe du Trio d'Or, comme ils avaient été appelés, mais elle savait aussi comment se tenir sur ses deux pieds. Peut-être qu'un coup de pied bien mérité entre les jambes rappellerai cela à Rogue si jamais il décidait de faire une apparition. Cela ne ferait rien pour l'aider à s'échapper et nuirait peut-être à sa cause dans le long terme mais si Severus Rogue la testait, elle allait lui montrer tout ce qu'elle avait.

Elle sommeillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait quand elle entendit des sons d'activités au-delà des murs. Se tirant rapidement de son sommeil, elle se leva juste à temps pour voir la lourde porte de bois pivoter et la figure sombre et de haute taille de son ancien professeur fit un pas sur le seuil.

Il se tenait au centre de la pièce et ne s'arrêta pas pour la regarder.

« Sur vos genoux, jeune fille » aboya-t-il.

_Connard. Putain d'homme hautain._

Elle resta debout . Prête à s'en tenir à sa résolution intérieure. Beaucoup plus en confiance qu'elle ne se sentait avant, elle laissa échapper un ferme « Non ».

Il n'a pas réagi. Il resta simplement dans sa position, l'évaluant et attendant ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Se sentant un peu plus confiante, elle fit un pas en avant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez que vous êtes Rogue, » elle cracha son nom, « ou ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer ici, mais je vous assure- »

« Endoloris »

D'abord, elle tomba à genoux, puis le reste de son corp entra en contact avec le sol, comme les vagues de douleurs l'y ont emmené. Elle pouvait à peine entendre ses propre cris torturés sur le bourdonnement de ses oreilles alors que la réalité commenca à s'effondrer autout de sa forme crispée. La malédiction dura longtemps avant qu'il ne décide de la baisser. Au moment où la douleur recula, Hermione était un tas chiffoné et tremblant à ses pieds bottés.

« A genoux, jeune fille, »répéta-t-il.

Un autre tour de l'Endoloris lui donnerai sûrement une crise cardiaque ou elle se sentirait comme si. Bien qu'elle voulait être forte, sans sa baguette et avec aucun autre moyen de se défendre, elle n'avait guère le choix. Aucun être humain ne peut résister à cette malédiction pour longtemps, il était illégal pour une bonne raison. Même le plus noble des dieux détruirait le monde pour échapper à son emprise étouffante, et Hermione était juste une fille. Vaincue pour le moment, Hermione rassembla toutes ses forces et se soumit. Elle était choquée d'être encore capable de se déplacer, mais la peur du sort mit facilement ses membres endoloris en action.

Et elle y était. Agenouillée au pieds d'un homme sinistre. Complètement à son commandement.

Elle pouvait sentir son sourire satisfait, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Son allégresse pure faisait écho dans la salle silencieuse. Enfin la princesse Gryffondor était là où elle devait être, à la merci de ses supérieurs.

« Vous avez de la chance d'être en vie, Sang-de-Bourbe. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes de votre genre qui ne se retrouve pas face au sortilège de la mort ces temps-ci. »

Elle regarda résolument une fissure dans le sol.

« En outre, vous pouvez vous estimer chanceuse que vous soyiez tombé dans mes mains et non celles de Lucius Malefoy . » Il fit une pause dramatique._ Toujours cette putain de théâtralité._ « Bien qu'il pourrait venir pour une visite à un certain moment. » dit-il, l'amusement coulorant sa voix.

La fissure était longue, elle s'est propagée à travers plusieurs dalles de pierre, comme s'il y avait eu un accident grave à un moment donné.

« Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? » demanda-t-il. Sa tête se leva et elle regarda directement dans ses yeux noirs, morts. Il prit cela comme une affirmation et continua. « Faites très attention Granger, je ne le dirai qu'un seule fois. Si vous voulez survivre, vous suivrez mes ordres sans question. Vous obéirez. Les tentatives de mutinerie ne seront pas tolérées. Faites moi plaisir, et votre vie sera légèrement plus facile. Défiez-moi », il s'arrêta de nouveau et souligna chaque mot, « et vous souffrirez. Suis-je clair ? »

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Certes, il était conscient qu'elle ne se soumettrait pas aussi facilement. C'était le début d'un long voyage, elle pouvait le sentir. Quand elle hocha la tête, ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. Il savait qu'elle allait essayer de s'échapper à la première occasion. Elle savait avec certitude qu'il attendait avec impatience les punitions qui en découleraient.

**Merci pour la lecture. S'il vous plait restez dans les parrages pour le chapitre quatre.**

_**Votre avis sur la traduction s'il vous plait et si l'histoire vous plait, cela m'encouragera à continuer et je transmettrai vos avis à l'auteur:) Les reviews ne prennent qu'un petit instant !**_


	4. Culte de Potter

**_Note de la traductrice : Fiction appartenant à Ssocrates._**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour amoureux de Potter. Mes excuses pour le retard dans la publication, mais n'ayez crainte ! Il y a quatre autres chapitres tapés qui n'ont besoin que d'être édités alors j'espère que je mettrai à jour avec un peu plus de régularité. Je vous encourage vraiment à écrire des reviews, pas pour que je puisse nourrir mon égo mais pour apprendre et grandir. Critiques constructives sont accueillis à bras ouverts, avec des suggestions. **

**S'il vous plaît, excusez ma frappe bâclée, je n'ai jamais été un grand éditeur.**

**On y va !**

Pour la deuxième fois, sa grimace répondante vint à elle, bien que cette fois elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Cela n'atteignit pas, elle remarqua, ses yeux.

« Debout. » dit-il simplement.

Elle se leva.

Ses yeux traînèrent de sa tête à ses orteils, anticipant toute forme de rébellion qu'il pourrait punir. Quand elle ne bougea pas, il parla de nouveau.

« Suivez-moi et gardez votre bouche fermée »

Il se tourna, ses robes tournoyant autour de lui, et disparu comme il était venu. Hermione avait du mal à rester debout, mais fit ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était une chose d'avoir à attendre le bon moment et se garder hors de danger jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse arriver à une solution viable.

A ses talons, elle traversa d'innombrables couloirs, chacun de couleur grise et froide comme la pièce d'où elle était venue. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, même pas un Lumos de sa baguette et ne put donc que s'appuyer sur le bruit de ses chaussures pour la guider. Plus d'une fois la partie irrationnelle d'elle-même voulu tendre le bras et attraper les robes noires en face d'elle, juste pour garder son équilibre et ses repères.

Plus d'une fois elle tomba, et quand cela arrivait, il n'y faisait pas attention. Il marchait en silence et bien que ce soit contraire à lui, sa peur à elle commença à grandir à cause de ce qu'il les attendait à la fin de leur voyage. Elle avait longtemps souhaité quitter sa prison, mais maintenant elle avait besoin de sécurité.

Ils passèrent d'autres passages étroits et d'autres portes inconnues jusqu'à ce que finalement ils tournèrent à un angle et arrivèrent à un simple escalier de bois. Il était illuminé par une seule torche qui autorisa le petit groupe à diriger leurs pas avec succès. Ils montèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée. Gris à nouveau. Tout dans cette maison était si grise. Même les accents de vert Serpentard n'ont rien fait pour réchauffer ce froid.

Une pensée lui vint alors, et parce qu'elle était toujours étourdie par le changement de situation, ça la frappa immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas _votre _maison ? »

Ca lui avait échappé avant qu'elle ne puisse se rappeler de sa situation et elle se stoppa momentanément comme elle attendait qu'il se tourne et la gronde. Quand il ignora simplement une fois de plus son explosion surprise et poursuivi son pas décidé, elle fut obligé de trottiner pour le rattraper.

Hermione pensait se glisser dans une des nombreuses chambres de ce vaste endroit pour gagner du temps pour arriver à un plan, mais c'était clairement une idée stupide. Juvénile même. Elle serait attraper en un battement de cœur et il était stupide de lui donner une excuse pour lui faire du mal si tôt.

Elle résolut qu'elle avait bien deviné à propos de la résidence. Tout sorcier qui pouvait s'offrir ce type de résidence n'avait pas sa place à gagner un maigre salaire en tant qu'enseignant à Poudlard.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne puisse se donner raison alors qu'ils entrèrent dans ce qu'elle supposait être la salle de réception principale. Elle se tenait timidement derrière Rogue, comme s'il était son protecteur, alors qu'elle osa regarder rapidement autour de sa personne les gens qui faisait maintenant face à lui.

Assise, était Narcissa Malfoy. Elle avait l'air épuisé. Ses cheveux tombaient en arrière avec leur précision habituelle. Son visage était dépourvu de couleur et elle apparaissait comme si elle avait vieilli de dix ans. Hermione attira son attention pendant un moment, mais la vieille sorcière pris rapidement intérêt au tapis, qu'elle fixait résolument.

Debout, était Lord Voldement, Lucius Malfoy et deux Mangemorts bien présentés que Hermione ne reconnaissait pas.

« Ah, Severus. Déjà de retour de ton voyage ? » Parla Voldemort avec une fausse affection, ignorant complètement la présence d'Hermione. Son niveau d'importance se confirma. Il se leva, ayant l'air plus grand que ce qu'Hermione pouvait se rappeler, et était vêtu en noir de la tête aux pieds, le contraste avec sa peau crayeuse le faisant apparaître d'autant plus frappant.

« Oui, mon seigneur, » dit Rogue, se courbant pour baiser la main tendue de son maître. « Il a fallu moins de temps que ce à quoi je m'attendais pour persuader le président français. L'homme est un imbécile assoiffé de pouvoir, j'imagine que son petit gouvernement sera facile à manipuler selon votre volonté. »

« Oui, oui, excellent travail Severus. Je crois que Rowle fait des progrès substantiels de l'autre coté de l'Atlantic, comme le fait Karkaroff dans son pays natal. Les autres sont un peu à la traîne, mais ne s'en font pas. Je ne suis rien si je ne suis pas un homme patient. »

Sa petite blague appela au calme, les faux rires des Mangemorts et de Lucius qui, contrairement à sa femme, semblait honoré d'avoir son maître dans sa maison. Il avait clairement fait quelque chose de spectaculaire pour être de retour dans l'entourage du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il émettait plus d'arrogance qu'Hermione n'en avait jamais vue avant.

« Ce ne sera pas long jusqu'à ce que je puisse récompenser mes plus fidèles suivants avec leur propre domaine à superviser. » Il regarda Severus avec une expression qui promettait le pouvoir au-delà des rêves les plus fous de l'homme. « Jusqu'à ce moment-là, j'espère qu'ils sauront faire avec de plus petits gages de ma gratitude. »

Avec ces mots, le regard de Voldemort se déplaça finalement vers Hermione qui observait la situation avec un intérêt horrifié.

« Miss Granger, » siffla-t-il dans des tons doux maladifs. « Comme c'est impoli de ma part. Mes salutations. »

Voldemort ricana, ses traits de serpent se contorsionnant dans un masque de triomphe.

« Et mes commisération, » a-t-il poursuivi, « vous avez combattu vaillamment ma fille, mais hélas, il y a quelques batailles, que même le culte de Potter est destiné à perdre. »

Tous les yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur Hermione, suivant l'exemple de Voldemort, mais il apparu ennuyé de sa jubilation et se tourna pour parler tranquillement avec les deux hommes anonymes.

Bien qu'elle voulait demander pour les autres, pour enquêter sur le sort d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et le reste de ses proches, la victoire globale apparente de Voldemort lui dit qu'Harry, au moins, était mort, et elle ne tint pas beaucoup d'espoir pour les autres, qui étaient considérés comme traitres à leur sang.

Elle garda alors sa bouche fermée.

« Vraiment Severus, une Sang-de-bourbe ? Tu avais le premier choix dans le butin entier et tu optes pour te souiller avec de la saleté ? » Lucius prit à son tour la parole, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était occupé ailleurs. Il restait assis, ses genoux écartés et sa main sur sa canne.

« Je m'attends à ce que ta décision soit de meilleur goût Lucius ? » Severus semblait totalement indifférent, comme il en avait l'habitude dans les interactions sociales, mais il y avait un air lourd de sarcasme dans sa réplique.

« Naturellement, je n'ai pas besoin de ces faveurs. » Dit-il, inclinant la tête vers sa femme, mais il avait l'air livide. « Je suis parfaitement heureux de servir mon maître sans attendre de récompense. Le voir réussir dans ses efforts est la rémunération suffisante. »

Le lèche-botte que Malefoy faisait était ridicule et Hermione aurait rit si elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle gagnerait un châtiment rapide de la part d'une baguette de l'un des six sorcières et sorciers dans la pièce.

« Naturellement. » Rogue fit écho. Hermione imagina un sourire triomphant sur son visage. Elle trouva qu'il était difficile de dire si les hommes se disputaient réellement, ou si c'était le type d'échange qu'ils avaient régulièrement en ami. Elle savait qu'ils étaient proches. L'homme allait riposter une quatrième fois et fut interrompu par une interjection féminine.

« Voulez-vous rester pour le dîner Severus ? » Parla finalement Narcissa, mais comme elle le fit, sa voix faiblit et c'était clairement un grand effort à faire pour elle.

« Merci Narcissa, mais je dois vraiment partir. » Il agita sa main demi-âprement derrière lui. « J'ai des affaires à régler. »

La sorcière au regard épuisé hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Eh bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, » elle gesticulait vers la porte. « Je dois… Je veux dire que je dois préparer le… dîner. Bonne nuit Severus. » Elle se leva, salua son maître et fit tranquillement son chemin hors de la salle. Ses excuses étaient vagues et il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas gérer le stress de rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps. Personne ne lui porta attention lorsqu'elle partit.

« Ah oui, » dit Lucius. « Je dois dire que j'ai trouvé cela plutôt ennuyeux la semaine dernière de me trouver en charge de faire du babysitting avec ta petite pute pendant que tu étais loin avec ta folie française. »

L'attention d'Hermione était revenue du juste point de vue de Narcissa sur la victoire de Voldemort, au mari hautain de la femme. Il était en train de cracher son dégoût comme ils discutaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce. La chaleur augmenta à l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione, la picotant dans la colère. Si elle n'avait pas été giflée, traité avec condescendance ou appelée sang-de-bourbe, elle avait été appelée une pute.

Elle ne voulait rien de plus que gifler le visage des petits cons prétentieux, quel qu'il serait. Elle ressentait cependant encore les douleurs de l'Endoloris et c'était assez pour retenir sa tête. Veillant à garder son sang-froid, elle continua à garder le silence.

« Je suis sûr que tu as apprécié plus que tu ne veux l'admettre Lucius, » dit Severus, parlant librement maintenant que Narcissa était hors de portée.

« Lucius sait garder ses mains loin de ce qui n'est pas sien. » Voldemort avait apparemment terminé son entretient avec les deux autres hommes et était en train de faire silencieusement son chemin vers le centre de la pièce où se tenait Malefoy et Rogue. « Mon plus fidèle serviteur reçoit son prix pure. » Il s'inclina alors qu'il terminait sa seconde phrase, comme s'il accordait un privilège rare et magnifique.

Rogue baissa la tête entièrement en retour. « Merci maître, vous êtes très aimable. »

« Prend congé Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment. Je t'appellerai le moment venu. »

« Je vous remercie, mon seigneur. » Il s'inclina de nouveau et emmena Hermione hors de la salle. Il la saisit par le poignet et s'y accrocha fermement. Une fois de plus ils transplanèrent.

**Note de l'auteur : Juste une note intéressante : j'ai enlevé une rédaction à ce chapitre : A l' origine, ce chapitre contient l'expression « pétard mouillé ». **

**_(Note de la traductrice : le mot « squib » en anglais, signifie pétard mais désigne également les cracmols dans HP.)_**

**Finalement, il a été retiré parce que je n'étais pas sûr de combien cette expression était étendue à l'extérieur du Royaume-Unis et je ne voulais pas causer de confusion avec le terme magique pour une personne de sang magique mais sans pouvoir. Il est cependant intéressant de noter l'étymologie dans l'univers HP et c'est possible de voir le processus des pensées de JK quand elle a inventé le terme. Si vous n'êtes pas familier avec cela, la chose considérée comme pétard mouillé apparaît généralement être quelque chose de prometteur, mais qui ne vient finalement à rien. **

**Le chapitre cinq est complet et est actuellement peaufiné. Devrait être posté sous peu.**

**_Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre…. En particulier le passage où Rogue parle de son voyage à Voldemort…_**

**_Reviews pour ma traduction ! Cela prend un instant )_**


	5. Broyer du noir

**_Note de la traductrice : Histoire conçue par Ssocrate, je ne possède rien. _**

**_Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu cela m'encourage !_**

**_Je sais que dans les chapitres précédents il y avait des erreurs de traduction au niveau des temps, je l'avais remarqué quand j'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre 4-5, normalement maintenant c'est bon._**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour lecteur. Le chapitre 5 pour votre plus grand plaisir.**

Hermione se retrouva dans un espace un peu comme les salles communes à Poudlard, mais nettement plus petit. Les murs étaient en pierres nues, mais plutôt que d'émettre un froid rigoureux comme ceux au Manoir Malefoy, leurs teintes chaudes combinées avec le feu enthousiaste au centre, donnaient une atmosphère chaleureuse. Les murs étaient ornés d'innombrables peintures ancienne, de diagrammes effilochés et de meubles dépareillés le plus imposant était la collection éclectique de grandes caisses de livres, chacune contenant une myriade de tomes poussiéreux. Elle eut soudain une envie irrésistibles de touche et renifler leurs pages jaunies, enviant le confort qu'elle trouvait de se plonger dans la lecture. Il n'y aurait cependant pas de refuge parmi les mots pour elle aujourd'hui.

Pas sûr de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle plana près du coin alors que son professeur s'occupait à ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. C'était correct d'essayer, mais elle prit les jambes à son cou sur ce point, sinon elle se sentirait comme si elle était défaitiste. Mais de nouveau elle savait l'inutilité de ses actions, même si elle savait que toute tentative qu'elle pourrait faire, servirait simplement à réaffirmer son objectif de l'adversité dans cette situation plutôt qu'une bonne tentative pour la liberté.

Elle essaya de nouveau.

« Qu'en est-il de Harry Potter ? » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Elle n'avait jamais craint Rogue en soi. Elle a toujours tenu un sain respect pour l'homme, mais les évènements d'aujourd'hui lui avaient au moins enseigné la prudence.

« Mort. » répondit-il sèchement, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. Il était maintenant assis dans un grand fauteuil et regardait le feu. Hermione n'avait jamais vu un tel spectacle. L'absurdité de voir l'homme sévère dans une position confortable était légèrement amusante. Elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer posséder ce genre de chose, mais plutôt des objets angulaires, durs, s'ajustant à sa personnalité.

Le mot la frappa comme un coup de poing à l'estomac et son souffle se coupa momentanément. Elle s'y était attendue, mais l'avoir confirmé était encore terriblement douloureux. Quelqu'un moins attentif que Rogue aurait manqué l'agonie voletant sur son visage pour une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne redevienne normal. Elle ne voulait pas que la nouvelle de la mort de son ami l'affecte maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas donner à Rogue cette satisfaction. Même si elle avait envie de pleurer et de crier et de se rouler sur le sol, elle rassembla son courage de Gryffondor et plaça ses émotions de manière ordonnée dans une boîte et l'entreposa loin dans sa tête avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau quand elle pourrait pleurer en paix. Elle passa sur son indifférence fatiguée à sa question et continua avec cela.

« Et les aut… »

« Tous morts, Miss Granger, » la coupa-t-il, son irritation avec elle montait rapidement. « Chacun d'entre eux sont morts. Vous êtes la seule survivante. Voulez-vous restez sur ce chemin ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais elle n'avait pas la capacité d'enregistrer la menace, car un trou grandissait de plus en plus dans son estomac, et un autre dans sa poitrine. Elle admit qu'au moins une _personne_ avait survécue. L'idée qu'une résistance restait avait été son principal filet de sécurité dans son calvaire, et la révélation qu'elle n'existait pas la remplissait d'un sentiment de crainte d'impuissance. Soudain, sa confiance de triompher avait significativement diminuée. Et puis, comme un double coup, ca l'a frappé. Elle n'avait personne. Ses parents avaient péri dans le premier tour de la guerre. L'Ordre était la seule famille qu'elle avait, et ils étaient partis. Harry, Ginny, Molly… Ron. Son bien-aimé Ron. Cela prit quelques secondes, mais finalement, la jeune fille tomba à genoux alors que ses yeux étaient floues et sa tête bercée. Elle avait vaguement enregistré la pensée que c'était bizarre qu'aucune larme n'était venue.

Elle n'était pas certaine de combien de temps elle passa dans son esprit, mais quand elle revint à la réalité, elle était de nouveau en train de regarder les pieds noirs bottés de Severus Rogue.

« Si vous en avez fini avec la théâtralité ? »

C'en était trop pour elle. Le tempérament de la sorcière changea en un instant, elle releva la tête, la rage pure tordant ses traits. Se choquant elle-même, elle laissa sortir un cri déchainé qui glaça son propre sang, ses émotions sauvages la laissant avec urgence. Théâtralité ? _Théâtralité ?_ Elle fut sur ses pieds dans un mouvement rapide et, découvrant une paume féminine ouverte, courba sa main dans un poing serré qui visa le nez déjà tordu de l'homme. Sa colère dominant ses plans intérieurs de jouer le jeu.

Elle trouva sa grande main dans une prise de fer autour de son poignet avant que ce dernier ne puisse entrer en contact avec la chair molle de son visage. Découvrant ses dents à elle, il courba son bras vers elle, gagnant un crack écœurant et l'envoyant de nouveau sur ses genoux. Les sanglots qui lui échappaient maintenant était des cris d'agonir plutôt que de colère.

« Fille stupide ! » Il aboyait comme il lâcha son poignet difforme. « Je n'ai aucune patience pour votre insolence ce soir. »

Il atteignit l'arrière de sa tête et verrouilla sa main sur une poignée de ses boucles donc il se servit pour la tirer brutalement sur ses pieds. Elle poussa un cri douloureux comme le mouvement causa à son bras tendre, et un autre comme son élan la tira en une foulée perturbée, encore une fois. Elle était trainée par les cheveux comme un animal. Hors de la salle, il déambulait dans une entrée et dans un couloir étroit. Il lui laissa peu de temps pour apprécier le nouvel environnement et tout passait dans le flou de ses yeux larmoyants.

Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une vieille porte bosselée qui s'ouvrit. Tirant toujours sur son cuir chevelu sensible, il la força à rentrer à l'intérieur où elle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd et disgracieux. « Je m'occuperai de vous demain matin. » dit-il avant de sortir en refermant la porte, ses yeux noirs de colère brûlante en elle pendant tout ce temps. Elle entendit ses faibles grognements et il était parti.

Que _s'était-il passé_ ? Auparavant, il était euphorique à l'idée de la punir et maintenant, après qu'elle lui ait donné l'excuse parfait pour le faire, il l'avait simplement enfermée. Alors que pouvait-elle faire ? Broyer du noir en paix ?

Elle ne donna à la pensée pas plus d'attention, optant plutôt pour prendre l'opportunité qu'il avait donnée : de l'intimité.

Elle espérait que ses quartier incluaient des charmes de silence, elle ne voulait pas qu'il entendre les cris venant de sa bouche comme elle se laissait assimiler la connaissance que tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient mort, et qu'elle était seule.

**Note de l'auteur : Je recherche actuellement un lecteur bêta. Si vous avez lu le chapitre 4, vous aurez remarqué que je fais du babillage et que je suis un singe trapu des doigts sans quelqu'un pour éditer mes drawls. Si vous êtes intéressé, s'il vous plaît envoyez-moi un MP avec votre disponibilité. **

**Comme toujours les suggestions et critiques constructives sont les bienvenus. Je suis en train de développer mes capacités d'écriture de fiction, donc je vous encourage vivement à remarquer mes erreurs**

**_Note de la traductrice : Ce qui est marqué pour l'auteur vaut aussi pour moi, reviews et critiques constructives bienvenus )_**


	6. Chatte exposée

**_Note de la traductrice : Histoire appartenant à Ssocrates. Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca m'encourage alors continuez !_**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour lecteurs. Une mise à jour assez rapide de ma part cette semaine. Je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un lecteur de bêta, je suis consciente que mon travail est jonché de fautes. Sur le chapitre 6. Nous voyons un peu plus d'interaction dans cette section et avons une meilleure idée de comment leur relation va progresser. Faites-moi savoir à quel point vous aimez.**

A un certain moment de la nuit, Hermione parvint à gérer ses pleurs pour dormir à l'endroit où elle avait d'abord atterri. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'observer la chambre où elle avait été emprisonnée, encore moins de ramper seule sur le lit à l'odeur musqué qui était là. Elle avait rêvé de quelque chose, elle ne pouvait se rappeler quoi, mais son corps, en alerte rouge, l'avait réveillée soudainement comme s'il passait plus de temps au repos, elle serait vulnérable à une attaque. C'était probablement juste.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il était très tôt le matin, probablement avant cinq heures. Elle avait peut-être eu trois heures de sommeil tout au plus. Son corps lui faisait mal de dormir sur le sol dur et du traumatisme qu'elle avait enduré hier. Sa tête lui faisait mal du poids de ses larmes et de l'épuisement mental qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'assit et une forte protestation dans son bras lui rappela que Rogue ne lui avait pas fait la courtoisie de guérir son os brisé avant de la quitter, et elle s'émerveilla du fait qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'endormir, encore plus qu'elle avait évité de se blesser d'avantage. Elle berça avec attention son bras sur sa poitrine raide et rose, faisant son chemin à une seconde porte dans la salle, qu'elle supposait être une salle de bain.

Elle prit un peu de réconfort sous l'eau chaude comme elle cascadait sur son corps nu. Elle l'imagina emportant sa douleur, nettoyant son corps des choses terribles auxquelles il avait été soumis et elle était presque capable de se perdre dans le sanctuaire de la douche. Elle y resta beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire et bientôt eut la chair de poule sur sa peau nacrée blanche comme le froid grandissait sur elle. Timidement, elle sortit de la cabine et atteint une serviette qui sentait et avait l'air d'être là depuis un certain temps.

Restant prudente avec sa blessure, elle se sécha aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et remit ses vêtements de fête sales. Elle mit sa culotte dans l'évier, la lava avec du savon à main et la plaça au bord de la cuvette pour la sécher. Elle se précipita ensuite dans la chambre d'à coté et se blotti sous la couverture, qui grattait, sur le lit, pour réchauffer son corps. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Cela faisait probablement 24 heures depuis son dernier repas et son estomac avait commencé à grogner en signe de protestation.

Pour le moment elle devait attendre. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Se promener en bas et demander s'il n'y avait pas à manger ? Elle serait chanceuse si le bâtard n'encerclait pas son cou de ses doigts après sa petite performance d'hier soir, ainsi avoir l'espoir de recevoir de la nourriture était peut-être un tantinet trop ambitieux.

Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et sauta du lit dans une position défensive, son dos contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas être plus tard que 6 heures, mais elle avait toujours imaginé que Rogue était un lève-tôt. Il était une sorte d'individu rigide, et l'idée qu'il adhérait à des routines strictes semblait appropriée. Il murmura des sorts de l'autre côté de la porte et bientôt elle était ouverte.

Les deux faisait l'évaluation l'un de l'autre pendant quelques longues secondes, Rogue braquant son regard sur sa silhouette humide et, évidemment, n'approuvant pas ses libertés.

« Vous avez l'air dégoûtante. » dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa droit sur sa poitrine. Elle se prépara à une autre malédiction mais laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand ses vêtements en lambeaux se transformèrent en robe jersey grise simple, pratique et surtout propre, qui pendait sous ses genoux et couvrit ses bras jusqu'au coudes.

« Vous devez être décente et présentable en tout temps, est-ce claire ? »

_Quoi, pas de représailles ?_ Sûrement qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça si facilement. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal jugé la situation. C'était possible qu'il ne soit pas aussi masochiste qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Il se sentait simplement plus à l'aise d'afficher son fameux tempérament maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Dumbledore pour le garder sur le droit chemin.

« Répondez-moi ! » aboya-t-il.

_S'en tenir au plan. Fais qu'il ait confiance en toi._

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit-elle. Peut-être que le monsieur était un peu beaucoup, mais cela semblait l'apaiser.

« Vous me demanderai le permission avant d'utiliser mes aménagements. »

_Il voulait qu'elle lui demande à chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'une douche ? Elle se ferait vieille très rapidement._

« Oui, monsieur. » répéta-t-elle.

Les émotions d'Hermione ont été une fois de plus enfermées dans un coffre en son esprit. Elle l'ouvrirait à l'occasion, pour se prélasser dans la douleur et puis le verrouillerai de nouveau. La plupart du temps elle décida de rester forte face à son ravisseur. Son courage de Gryffondor exigerait de passer à travers les moments difficiles, si elle voulait survivre et passer de l'autre coté. L'évasion était tout ce à quoi elle pensait pendant qu'elle jouait au jeu de l'homme. Oui, elle ferait ce qu'il demandait, elle se comporterait bien et le laisserait penser qu'il avait gagné puis, quand il s'y attendra le moins, elle frapperait.

Il ricana, se méfiant de sa soumission, se jurant intérieurement de découvrir ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Pensait-elle que c'était un imbécile ? Bien sûr elle était en train d'échafauder un plan et il le déjouerait s'il le fallait.

« Venez avec moi », il se retourna, quittant la pièce avant d'ajouter : « et gardez vos mains à vous-même. »

Elle le suivit en bas des escaliers, à travers la pièce où elle avait tenté de le frapper et dans une petite cuisine encombrée. Elle n'était pas sale, mais on pouvait difficilement la qualifier de brillante. Elle observa, alors qu'il prit un siège en passant derrière la table de pierre rectangulaire et récupérait une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier de Dieu sait où.

Une fois encore, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire, alors elle rôda. Il y avait un pot de thé sur le coté qui avait l'air comme si il avait été récemment utilisé et de la vaisselle étalée dans l'évier comme si quelqu'un avait récemment mangé un repas ici. L'estomac d'Hermione grogna de nouveau, assez fort, elle était sûre, pour que Rogue l'entende. S'il l'avait effectivement entendu, il n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle se tenait ici maladroitement, avançant un pied devant l'autre avant qu'elle n'approche de l'évier et s'occupe du nettoyage de la vaisselle. **Au moins, prendre la tâche servile pourrait la garder d'exécuter toutes décisions irréfléchies comme faire une offre pour ses testicules. De plus, cela avait l'avantage de l'amadouer. La tâche était plus longue que ce qu'elle devait être, parce qu'elle a été forcée de la faire d'une seule main. Elle avait fait la moitié avant qu'elle ne se demande si cela compter comme « utiliser ses aménagements ». Considérant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore arrêtée, elle supposa qu'elle était hors de danger de continuer.

Cela dura encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rompit le silence.

« J'aime votre style Miss Granger. »

La soucoupe qu'elle tenait glissa de ses mains et retomba dans l'eau avec une petite éclaboussure. Elle se retourna et le regarda, les sourcils levés d'un air interrogateur.

« Je dois dire que j'avais prévu qu'il faille un peu plus de travail de ma part avant de vous avoir en train de marcher dans ma maison sans sous-vêtements. »

_Merde._

Ses joues brûlantes rougirent de honte, Hermione regarda le sol et commença à ouvrir et fermer sa bouche alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une réponse. Elle était incroyablement troublée, elle avait oublié sa culotte trempée au moment du soulagement de savoir qu'elle échapperait à la malédiction de Rogue dans sa chambre. Là, elle se tenait sans culotte dans la cuisine de son professeur et il le _savait._

Une autre pensée lui vint alors, une très, très sombre pensée.

_Il ne le ferait pas ? Sûrement pas ?_

Les échos de la conversation d'hier au manoir Malefoy lui revenaient et glaça le sang d'Hermione.

_« Je suis sûr que tu as apprécié plus que tu ne veux l'admettre Lucius. »_

_« Baby-sitter votre petite pute. »_

_« Reçoit son prix pur. »_

Les pièces se tricotèrent ensemble et soudain son jeu prit une toute nouvelle signification.

« Ne vous avisez pas de faire ça ! » dit-elle fermement.

Il souriait, mais ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux, il était sinistre. Plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, si c'était possible. Il se leva lentement, délibérément et prit son temps pour traverser la pièce jusqu'à la fille qu'il dominait. Presque tendrement, il leva la main et enroula ses doigts fortement autour de sa mâchoire. Il tira son visage très près du sien et elle put sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Chaque instinct qu'elle avait lui disait de se déplacer, de se battre, mais elle resta congelée dans la peur.

Quand il parla, c'était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Qu'ai-je dit plus tôt au sujet de la décence Miss Granger ? Seules les putes et les prostituées se promènent avec leurs chattes exposées. »

La fausseté de l'entendre utiliser le mot « chatte » était incroyable. Elle recula de son emprise mais il resserra ses doigts plus fortement autour de son visage.

« Êtes-vous une salope Miss Granger ? »

Elle secoua la tête aussi vigoureusement que sa prise sur elle lui permettait. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et, inconsciemment, ses cuisses se pressèrent ensemble défensivement. Il était toujours dangereusement proche et sa proximité était d'autant plus troublante étant donnée le thème de la conversation.

« Alors je vous suggère de cesser d'agir comme une d'entre elle, de peur que je reste sur une fausse impression. »

Elle hocha la tête, essayant d'utiliser le mouvement pour se libérer, mais son corps était un poids mort et il avait été déplacé de sorte à être coincé contre le comptoir. L'humidité s'accumulait dans ses yeux, moitié de peur et moitié de honte d'être prise au dépourvu. Innocente ou pas, l'idée que Rogue savait qu'elle avait enlevé volontairement ses sous-vêtements en sa présence était trop lourd à porter.

« En haut des escaliers et dans le tiroir du haut. Ne me laissez pas vous attraper imitant à nouveau une prostituée. »

Il relâcha sa prise sur son visage et fît un pas en arrière. Elle essaya de courir devant lui, mais il l'attrapa par son bras et la fit tournoyer.

« Il y a encore la question de punition pour votre imprudence hier soir, ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié jeune fille. »

Il la lâcha de nouveau et elle s'élança hors de la pièce, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà nous l'avons. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire plusieurs chapitres, cependant, je voudrais annoncer que j'ai un autre projet en cours, avec la paire Scabior/Hermione. Mon deuxième couple favori. Je vous ferais savoir quand il sera prêt à être publié.**


	7. Lumière du jour dans l'obscurité

**_Note de la traductrice : Histoire de l'invention de Ssocrates. Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes._**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour lecteurs, je tiens à vous remercier des merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez laissées. Elles servent vraiment à encourager mes doigts agiles. **

Quatre jours qu'elle était cachée dans cette pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de l'affronter, surtout depuis qu'il avait encore fait sa promesse de punition. Au cours de son temps auto-imposé dans la solitude, elle fut reconnaissante d'être ignorée la plupart du temps. De temps en temps, elle entendait un mouvement devant la porte et trouvait un plateau de nourriture laissé pour elle. Il la nourrissait au moins.

Une fois, elle avait trouvé un flacon de liquide orange trouble qui accompagnait son repas. Naturellement suspecte du contenu, elle l'avait simplement ignoré et laissé avec son assiette vide devant la porte. A son retour, Rogue était entré en colère dans la chambre et l'avait menacée chaudement avant de faire sauter le bouchon et de verser le liquide brûlant dans sa gorge lui-même. Elle avait bafouillé, toussé et pleuré, mais elle ne put rien faire d'autre que d'avaler la chose désagréable. Elle fût immédiatement soulagée lorsque les os de son bras se remirent péniblement en place, remplaçant le battement terne par une magnifique normalité. Il l'avait laissée par la suite et n'était pas revenu sauf pour remplacer sa nourriture. C'était la seule et unique fois où il avait parlé de sa chatte exposée et cela lui convenait.

La décision avait été prise pour l'action. _Au diable le plan._ Après sa rencontre étroite, elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps dans cette maison et elle décida de trouver un moyen de sortir de son taudis pour de bon.

Elle attendait donc le bon moment. Elle écouta attentivement à la porte pendant des heures. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un s'approcher, elle reculait, craignant qu'il n'entre et la prenne en flagrant délit. Mais il ne le faisait jamais, et après son départ, elle récupérait son plateau et revenait à l'écoute, son oreille collée contre le bois avec l'espoir impatient d'attraper un signe. Elle attendait d'entendre le crack témoin pour l'informer qu'il avait transplané. Elle avait besoin d'un certain temps pour fouiller la maison et déterminer ses faiblesses. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était une petite faute qu'elle pourrait exploiter et elle serait dehors.

Ecoutant à la porte comme ceci servait à un double objectif elle essayait aussi de recueillir des nouvelle de l'extérieur. Souvent, elle entendait des voix inconnus qui allaient et venaient, et elle tendait l'oreille pour avoir des bribes d'informations qui pourraient lui dire ce qui se passait dans le monde réel. Malheureusement pour elle, les salutations d'usage avaient bientôt été réduites au silence par la porte du salon qui se referma derrière Rogue et ses invités. Il y avait probablement ses sortilèges de silence pour l'empêcher d'être curieuse.

Quand elle s'ennuyait ou avait mal de sa position accroupie près de la porte, elle passait son temps à fantasmer sur ce qu'elle ferait quand elle sortirait. Première étape : acquérir une baguette. Etape deux : revenir et ensorceler l'homme dans l'oubli. Elle avait beaucoup de plaisir à cataloguer les fantaisistes et obscures façons de le faire souffrir. C'était une bonne technique de distraction qu'elle utilisait chaque fois qu'elle sentait le trou dans sa poitrine à la pensée de ses amis morts dans son esprit. Elle pourrait peut-être utiliser certaines de ces méthodes pour venger la mort de ses camarades.

Il était tard le quatrième jour quand son moment est enfin arrivé. Elle était en train de commencer à sentir le battement sourd familier qui signalait habituellement l'heure d'aller au lit quand une foule de voix basses la mirent en éveil immédiatement. C'était comme si une discussion animée avait lieu dans la peur de quatre ou cinq hommes. Elle pouvait entendre le baryton de Rogue parmi eux. Quel que soit ce qui s'était passé, cela devait être mauvais parce qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de partir hors de portée de ses oreilles. Il était difficile d'entendre des phrases claires, mais elle attrapa des morceaux de conversation ça et là.

« Il est énervé… »

« Les chefs de roulement… »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème… »

« Erreur élémentaire… »

Il y avait de l'inquiétude mal dissimulée dans le ton des hommes, c'était comme si quelque chose était arrivé pour énerver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ces hommes semblait demander à Rogue de sauver la situation, pour tenter d'apaiser Voldemort en quelque sorte. Il n'avait certainement pas l'air captivé par l'idée, mais Hermione avait l'impression que Rogue avait d'une manière ou d'une autre une dette et fut obligé d'intervenir.

Finalement, les voix moururent en une voix traînante comme Rogue avait accepté de les accompagner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les sons des six hommes disparaissant résonnent à travers le petit bâtiment, envoyant des vibrations à travers le plancher sur lequel Hermione s'agenouilla. C'était pour maintenant.

Timidement, elle se leva et tourna lentement l'antique poignée de laiton sur la porte. Elle n'était pas verrouillée à sa légère surprise, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais été auparavant quand elle prenait le plateau de nourriture de l'extérieur.

Plaçant un pas souple sur le seuil, elle s'arrêta et recula quand la porte émit un grincement. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela quand il venait à sa porte, probablement qu'il le savait déjà et était donc en mesure d'éviter ce bruit. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûr que personne ne l'ait entendu et que la maison était bien vide, avant de poursuivre avec discrétion en bas du palier et de descendre les escaliers dans un couloir sombre.

Pour la première tâche, il était logique de tenter la porte d'entrée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de conviction qu'elle soit déverrouillée, mais se serait stupide de ne pas essayer la solution la plus évidente pour son problème, en premier. Ancrant solidement ses pieds sur le sol en face de la porte, elle tendit la main vers la poignée avec son bras droit maintenant guéri. Ses doigts vinrent à quelques millimètres du métal et elle ne sentit pas de résistance magique. Elle ferma rapidement l'écart et enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée donnant une secousse solide et étant prête à la déplacer. Quand elle ne le fit pas, elle enleva sa main et soupira de frustration. Elle laissa tomber son bras de côté et fit demi-tour. Se préparant pour entrer dans le salon, un léger picotement voyagea à travers le côté droit de son corps, qui la fit regarder vers le bas pour inspecter l'endroit où la douleur se cumulait : la main qu'elle avait utilisée pour toucher la porte. Elle regarda avec horreur la chair nacrée qui devenait rouge avec des cloques suintantes. Le picotement s'arrêta et bien que sa main ne lui fasse pas mal, c'était maintenant une preuve de sa tentative d'évasion.

_Quelle connerie !_

Elle se maudit à haute vois et essaya de penser. C'était clairement un sort conçu pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais pour alerter Rogue si elle essayait de passer la porte. Elle doutait qu'elle serait en mesure de se débarrasser de cela avant qu'il ne vienne à la maison. Il était hautement improbable qu'un homme aussi intelligent que son ancien maître des potions laisse des ingrédients magiques, utilisables, trainés pour qu'elle les trouve.

Même si elle avait cette chance, elle ne saurait pas par où commencer, elle n'avait jamais vu ce sort avant. Il ressemblait à une variation d'un sort d'éruption de furoncle classique, mais dans tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés, les tâches étaient toujours horriblement douloureuse et n'ont jamais été limités à un seul point de contact comme étaient le sien.

Ne sachant pas combien de temps Rogue serait absent, elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps sur quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, et parce que les ampoules n'étaient pas à l'origine d'inconfort, elle choisit de l'ignorer et de traiter le problème plus tard. La porte de la salle de séjour était encore ouverte et Rogue ne s'était pas embêter à éteindre les lampes avant son départ, elle pu alors observer correctement la pièce pour la première fois. Il y avait une fenêtre de taille moyenne donnant sur une grande prairie illuminé par la lumière du jour avec des arbres et un courant d'eau. Certainement enchanté.

Elle travailla dans toute la pièce, ne trouvant rien qui pourrait fonctionner comme une arme, et absolument rien qui ne puisse l'aider magiquement. Elle remarqua les nombreux livres qui tapissaient les murs et se fit une note mentale de revenir et de trouver un remède pour sa main si elle échouait dans sa quête. Elle réalisa ensuite combien Rogue était soigneux. La pièce était impeccable, dénué de tout ce qu'Hermione pourrait être en mesure d'utiliser à son avantage. Toutes copies de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il lisait religieusement avait étaient enlevés avec les objets pointus, contondants et de même pour les dispositifs de communication. Le réseau de cheminette avait même été déconnecté de la cheminée. Hermione découvrit cela lorsque sa tentative d'utilisation avait entrainé encore plus de furoncles bénins apparaissant, cette fois, dans son cou.

Elle commençait de nouveau à sentir du désespoir, la maison était bien gardée. Ses chances de trouver un moyen de sortir étaient faibles, mais elle estima que c'était maintenant le moment ou jamais d'essayer tout et rien dans l'espoir d'une découverte chanceuse. Rogue allait savoir qu'elle avait tenté de s'échapper à cause des furoncles et donc plutôt que de subir deux peines, elle ferait mieux d'obtenir tout en une seule fois, peu importe combien cela pourrait la déformer. Elle se mit au travail, promettant de parcourir tous les coins et recoins de la maison, en commençant par la fenêtre enchantée.

**Note de l'auteur : Le chapitre 8 est complet et dans la phase d'édition. Je l'ai trouvé très difficile à écrire pour des raisons qui apparaîtront quand il sera publié. Il a fallu un certain temps. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas joli.**

**Jusqu'à la prochaine fois !**

**_Review pour moi svp )_**


	8. Leçons apprises

**_Note de la traductrice : Histoire de Ssocrates, rien ne m'appartient. Merci pour les reviews, même si j'aimerai en avoir plus ! Avertissement dans la note de l'auteur !_**

**Note de l'auteur : AVERTISSEMENT. C'est un chapitre noir. Contenu explicite pour adulte. Il répond à un objectif précis, et je crois fermement qu'il agit comme catalyseur utile pour la progression dans la relation entre les deux personnages. Procédez avec prudence.**

Rogue transplana à la maison, épuisé et irritable. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à essayer de calmer un Voldemort pétulant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait une crise de colère, ayant reçu des nouvelles d'un raid manqué à Budapest, et avait tué plusieurs Mangemorts, qui n'avaient rien fait de plus que d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« La Hongrie n'est pas important, mon seigneur, pas dans le long terme. » l'avait résonné Rogue.

C'est n'était pas important, non. Les petits pays européens étaient peu significatifs dans le grand schéma des choses, mais c'est ce qui l'avait rendu d'autant plus humiliant quand les forces de Voldemort avaient été battues là-bas. « C'est une question simple mon seigneur, la Slovaquie, la Roumanie et la Croatie sont déjà sous notre contrôle. Nous allons simplement envoyer des renforts de chaque côté. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fut pas facilement pacifié et il était plus de minuit quand Severus arriva enfin à la maison.

Automatiquement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il souleva sa baguette pour vérifier ses quartiers. Ils avaient été déclenchés. Sa lèvre se courba et un son faible résonna au plus profond de lui. Il prit les escaliers deux à la fois, en sachant très bien qui était le coupable. Les évènements de la soirée l'avaient drainé et mit sur le bord, il avait refoulé les frustrations de colère et ce fut le prétexte idéal pour enfin passer sa colère sur la fille Granger. Et il allait prendre plaisir à cela.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, s'écrasant bruyamment sur le mur de derrière. Rogue ne s'arrêta pas comme il aurait pu le faire s'il s'était senti plus calme, dans son adrénaline il avait choisi de remplacer les tactiques alarmistes subtiles avec la force brute. Il en avait assez de jouer à ses jeux d'esprit, il était temps d'établir quelques règles de base. Il marcha à travers la porte, les robes de Mangemorts gonflants dans son sillage. Dans le coin, accroupi, un tas frissonnant de…. quelque chose.

Elle l'avait entendu parcourir à toute vitesse le bâtiment, tout comme elle l'avait prédit. Elle savait déjà qu'elle était dans une période difficile, il avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il était prêt à utiliser la violence contre elle. Elle ne le regarda pas pour le saluer quand il entra, la peur contrôlant ses instincts. Les barrières de protections autour de la maison avaient été infiniment plus fortes qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, résultant des furoncles rouges de colère, maintenant couvrant chaque centimètre de son corps, la rendant méconnaissable. Lorsque la malédiction n'avait plus d'espace pour pénétrer, chaque quartier perturbé apportait un nouveau symptôme. Les plaies étaient passées de la douleur aux démangeaisons, à l'angoisse. Son corps était collant des plaies suintantes et elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer sans gémir de douleur. Elle avait été désespérée qu'il revienne, avec de la chance, il pourrait la soulager.

Jamais en un millions d'années il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait si tenace dans sa quête de liberté. Il avait prédit de revenir un jour à la maison et de trouver trois, peut-être quatre ensembles de furoncles sur une Hermione repentante. Il n'était pas au-dessus de l'admission, même si c'était seulement pour lui-même, qu'il avait sous-estimé son….entêtement. Le feu vif qui brûlait toujours derrière ses yeux, à elle, allait prendre plus que ce qu'il avait prévu d'éteindre, et la pensée l'excitait.

Il sortit la baguette de son manteau, la dirigea vers la jeune fille et grogna : « Finite Incantatem ». Les furoncles reculèrent, de même que le désordre des croûtes et du pus, laissant la peau d'Hermione aussi impeccable qu'elle l'avait été il y a quatre heures. Elle n'eut pas le temps de ressentir le soulagement, car il fondit sur elle immédiatement. Il saisit ses poignets délicats et la tira sur ses pieds. Elle trébucha, mais était maintenu en l'air pas sa poigne de fer. Elle grimaça de douleur alors qu'elle sentit comme si ses os allaient céder sous la pression, mais il ne s'adoucit pas.

« Vous petite salope. » siffla-t-il. Ses doigts creusèrent encore plus profondément dans sa chair meurtrie et Hermione d'effondra à genoux, dans l'espoir de tomber sur le planché. Il la tira à nouveau et la soutint au mur, en veillant à verrouiller ses genoux en place. Il déplaça son visage plus près, sa poitrine s'appuyant contre la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir le whisky pur feu dans son haleine, comme elle roulait sur elle. Il la secouait. Pas délibérément, mais la fureur et l'anticipation avait envoyé son corps vibrer au-delà de son contrôle. Il était si fort dans sa prise que son corps bougeait forcément comme il la secouait. « J'ai été trop mou avec vous jeune fille. Il est temps que vous appreniez votre place. » Son souffle était toujours dur, il était lourd et erratique. Elle craignit l'homme en ce moment plus que jamais, non pas parce qu'il la menaçait, mais parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu perdre le contrôle avant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était capable, pas vraiment. Que faire si son besoin religieux pour une réglementation stricte était un moyen de contrôler M. Hyde ?

Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait, peut-être un instinct de survie à un moment crucial, mais une augmentation subite d'adrénaline et de bravade, se faisant passer pour le courage, prit une décision qui fut mise en action avant qu'elle ne puisse la traiter cognitivement. Ses yeux durcirent et remontèrent à la rencontre des siens.

« Vous êtes malade, » elle cria dans son visage. « Que voulez-vous ? Etes-vous tellement désespéré par le pouvoir, ou appréciez-vous réellement cela ? » Elle commença à se tortiller et à lutter de toutes ses forces, une vigueur renouvelée s'emparant d'elle. Son poids était sur elle, la tenant fermement comme elle se débattait dans sa prise. Sa moitié inférieure épinglait ses jambes au mur de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas les utiliser pour la défense et sa main droite se déplaça lentement de son menton pour venir s'enrouler autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas assez fort pour couper ses voies respiratoires, mais c'était une démonstration de force. S'il choisissait de resserrer juste un peu, elle serait morte.

C'est alors qu'elle le sentit. Pressé contre son ventre, un gonflement fit connaître sa présence. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle arrêta de se battre instantanément. Entre les halètements et les étouffements choqués, elle murmura « S'il vous plaît. »

« Oh oui, beaucoup trop mou. » roucoula-t-il, ses lèvres brossant sa joue comme il disait cela.

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle désespérément, la panique prenant le dessus. « Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée ! S'il vous plaît ne me faîtes pas de mal. » Toute trace de défiance avait disparu, ne laissant rien à part une jeune femme terrifiée qui savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle se laissa tomber hors de son emprise, mais le mur ne lui permettait pas d'aller plus loin.

Lentement, il réduisit l'écart entre leurs visages, alors que ses dents, doucement, presque tendrement, s'abaissèrent à sa mâchoire tremblante. Hermione laisse échapper un cri d'angoisse à l'intrusion importune, et essaya de tourner son visage loin, tout en murmurant des appels désespérés, plus pour elle-même que pour autre chose.

Elle fût retirée du mur et jetée négligemment à travers la chambre et sur le lit, à plat ventre. Elle poussa sur ses bras contre le lit dans un effort pour se relever, mais il était sur elle une fois de plus, une seule main entre ses omoplates, la forçant vers le bas. Ses lèvres étaient à son oreille et elle sentit l'anticipation dans le rythme de son souffle. Il passa une main sur le côté gauche de son corps, caressant chaque contour, avant de venir se reposer sur sa cuisse.

« Professeur, » sanglota-t-elle. « Professeur, s'il vous plaît. »

« Chuuuut. » fut sa tendre réponse alors qu'il se pencha en arrière et tira le bas de sa robe, exposant ses fesses dissimulées dans le sous-vêtement blanc et frais qu'il avait prévu pour elle. Il ne la poussait plus sur le lit, mais elle resta toujours dans une peur pure. Son corps se soulevait maintenant, ayant un haut-le-cœur dans la panique alors qu'elle était exposée.

Un seul doigt fit descendre en traînant et en jouant la ceinture du sous-vêtement, avant que le vêtement fût arraché brusquement de son corps. Au lieu d'essayer de se déplacer à nouveau, Hermione s'enroula tout simplement plus profondément dans la couverture du lit, saisissant la surface rugueuse et espérant qu'elle l'engloutirait alors qu'elle hurla silencieusement dans celle-ci. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Résignée.

Il ne fit aucune tentative de préliminaire comme si il avait été son amant. Il avait un objectif en tête et ne tenait aucun intérêt à la cérémonie. Silencieusement, il se dégagea et se plaça à son entrée. Il donna un seul petit coup de doigt en avertissement, puis entra.

La douleur était comme rien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant. Une vierge, elle n'était pas. Ron avait pris soin de cela, et si cela avait été maladroit, cela avait été tendre et dans sa propre manière, beau. La division, brûlante agonie d'être prise à sec, combinée avec l'humiliation d'être violée de la pire des façons, était quelque chose au-delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Aucun plaisir ne vint pour elle, mais une piscine chaude de sang ralentit au moins l'évènement et le rendit un tant soit peu plus supportable.

Il se déplaçait au-dessus d'elle avec sa grâce habituelle. Même dans un acte aussi grotesque, il réussissait à rester convenablement élégant dans ses mouvements. C'était une courte expérience. Hermione fut laissé avec l'impression distincte que Rogue avait enfin réalisé un acte sur lequel il avait fantasmé depuis un certain temps, et il était donc tout à fait désireux de participer, négligeant d'arrêter et de savourer. Heureusement bientôt, il se figea, exhala et se déversa en elle. Sans un mot, il se leva, la laissant avachie, le corps vaincu à en tomber sur le sol.

Elle pensait qu'il la laisserait alors, comme il le faisait quand il s'ennuyait d'elle.

Il se compose et s'habille. Cependant au lieu de traverser la chambre, il se pencha, s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui parla doucement.

« Mettez cette intellect qui est le vôtre à bonne utilisation Miss Granger, et prenez compte des leçons que je vous enseigne. »

Il brossa le devant de son index sur sa joue humide, balayant vers le bas, de sa pommette à sa mâchoire.

« Nous sommes encore aujourd'hui. Vous avez été puni pour vos indiscrétions et j'espère que ce sera un effet dissuasif à l'avenir. »

Sur ce, il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour lui faire face à nouveau.

« Vous pouvez utilisez la salle de bain pour vous nettoyer. J'aimerai que vous soyez en bas dans quinze minutes pour préparer mon thé. Je ne veux pas avoir à revenir pour vous. Quinze Minutes. »

Et il était parti.

**Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, voila nous l'avons. Ce chapitre m'a fallu des semaines pour l'écrire, c'était un vrai défi et je heureux avec celui-ci. C'est, je pense, la situation la plus difficile à articuler correctement, et donc je pense que j'ai appris un petit quelque chose en écrivant ce qui pour moi est le but de cet effort. S'il vous plaît soyez gentil dans vos reviews, je suis un peu fragile.**

**_Note de la traductrice : laissez un avis merci )_**


	9. Débordement

**_Note de la traductrice : Fiction venant de l'imagination de Ssocrates. Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes !_**

**Note de l'auteur : S'il vous plaît excusez le retard de ce chapitre. Cela m'a pris un certain temps pour être capable d'écrire quelque chose que je puisse publier après la difficulté du chapitre précédent. J'ai eu un repos productif et je peux vous promettre plus de mises à jour à venir.**

Enerver Rogue encore une fois, était la chose qu'Hermione voulait éviter le plus. Elle se sentait comme si ses entrailles tomberait hors d'elle, mais elle avait quinze minutes pour éviter une autre punition, alors elle n'avait pas beaucoup le choix et elle se glissa dans la douche aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes pouvait la porter. Elle tâtonna avec la poignée compliquée à l'aide de ses mains et laissa l'eau qui coulait se mélangea avec ses larmes salées. Elle frotta rigoureusement entre ses jambes, mais le sentiment de saleté ne voulait pas la quitter. La zone devenait de plus en plus irritée et le sang coula une fois de plus.

Dix minutes passèrent et elle était déjà habillée et développait son courage pour faire face à son bourreau. Autant qu'elle puisse raisonner avec elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas exiger que son corps bouge. S'il devait revenir en haut des escaliers pour la trouver, il y aurait des problèmes. Il lui avait assuré qu'elle avait déjà payé son du et elle était capable de tout pour rester sur son bon côté cette fois. Toute trace de lutte l'avait quittée. L'avait-il brisée si rapidement ? Oui, elle supposa qu'il avait. L'homme l'avait littéralement brisée. Elle n'avait rien ni personne pour vivre, aucune chance de s'échapper. Son seul espoir de parvenir à tout type de confort était de se conformer. Autant qu'elle détestait cela, elle fît son chemin avec précaution en bas des escaliers, dans l'espoir de faire avancer les choses plus rapidement et de revenir se cacher dans sa chambre.

Quand elle entra timidement dans le salon, Rogue avait le nez dans un livre en lambeaux avec une reliure rouge. Il semblait très distrait, comme s'il n'était pas en train de lire. Son visage était caché sous les pages. Est-ce qu'il se cachait d'elle ? Elle espérait qu'il avait honte de lui-même, mais résonna que l'homme n'avait pas la capacité d'une telle émotion.

Evitant la tentation d'attendre des instructions, elle se précipita devant lui dans la cuisine et ferma la porte derrière elle. Regarder le maître des potions troublé si tôt après qu'il ait commis le plus odieux des crimes rendit le ventre d'Hermione remuant. Elle se précipita à l'évier et répandit le contenu de son estomac délicat, ses larmes salées coulant dans le bassin. Ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous elle une fois de plus et elle dû s'accrocher au buffet pour éviter tout contact avec le sol.

Comment _pouvait-_il ?

L'homme qu'elle avait une fois tenu dans le plus grand respect, l'homme dont elle avait une fois eu confiance en lui, avait commis l'impardonnable. Même pendant les évènements de la semaine dernière, elle avait toujours eu une confiance naïve en lui qu'il ne serait jamais allé _là_.

Elle avait toujours mal et avait des difficultés à marcher sans ciller. Elle l'ignora du mieux qu'elle pouvait et se concentra à sa tâche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il prenait son thé mais elle était damné si elle lui demandait. L'Earl Grey et le sucre était déjà préparés avec un demi citron. Elle fit bouillir une casserole d'eau et fit l'infusion de la façon dont elle devrait habituellement le prendre, un sucre, pas de lait, et une légère pression de jus de citron. C'était étrange de faire tout cela à la main, généralement un coup de baguette suffisait, mais l'action de préparer la boisson manuellement était réconfortante, bien qu'elle sentait que le processus avait un certain âge. Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour une tasse à elle. L'arôme était tellement charmant et la réchauffant de l'intérieur. Maison. C'est ce qu'il lui rappelait. Elle avait toujours eu une tasse de thé en porcelaine qu'elle renversait sur ses livres.

Essuyant son visage et prenant un moment pour laisser l'élancement entre ses jambes disparaître, elle posa la tasse sur un plateau et fit son chemin hors de la cuisine.

_Juste en finir avec ça._ Elle pensa. _Il suffit de mettre le plateau et puis tu peux partir._

Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait partir alors. Il faisait cela pour l'humilier davantage, pour mieux affirmer son autorité sur elle. Mais il était fatigué, elle pouvait le voir. Les évènements de la nuit l'avaient drainé. Avec un peu de chance il ne dirait rien si elle retournait dans sa chambre. Dans le passé, il n'avait pas été défavorable à vivre une existence pratiquement séparée d'elle, malgré la proximité.

Elle recula contre la porte de la cuisine et utilisa son derrière pour ouvrir la porte alors que ses mains étaient occupées avec le plateau de thé. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se recula et se retourna. Elle garda les yeux au sol tout le temps et fit des mouvements lents vers la figure assombrie par le feu. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux noirs sur elle, la regardant, l'absorbant. Elle s'approcha de la table sur laquelle il avait travaillée où maintenant figurée une clairière parmi les papiers assez grande pour son offrande. Elle essaya de placer doucement le plateau, mais ses nerfs et ses extrémités tremblantes causèrent un bruit fort, le thé chaud débordant sur les bords de la tasse.

« Oh pour l'amour de dieux fille ! » grogna-t-il. « Contrôlez-vous, voulez-vous ! »

Elle se tourna alors pour partir, dans l'intention de s'élancer dans les escaliers et de se cacher. C'était si contraire à elle, mais elle était secoué du cœur, son cœur battait et tremblait. Elle avait fait un demi-pas en direction de la porte quand elle sentit une forte pression la maintenant sur place. Rogue était un maître de la magie des sortilèges informulés et de la magie sans baguette.

« Asseyez-vous. » commanda-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas à effectuer l'action elle-même, elle sentit son corps se déplacer involontairement et en un instant elle était assise face à l'homme. Le visage encore enfoui dans le livre, il fit un léger geste de la main et l'Earl Grey se déplaça gracieusement de son côté de table vers le sien. Un autre geste et la tasse était de nouveau pleine.

« Je tiens à m'assure que vous n'avez pas trafiqué ma boisson. Buvez-la. »

Elle apporta la tasse automatiquement et maladroitement à ses lèvres. Le liquide avait légèrement refroidi et cela était une bénédiction, car elle en renversa sans grâce sur son menton comme elle agissait avec maladresse pour boire. Elle avala toute la tasse et regarda avec espoir le visage subtilement amusé de Rogue. Un autre geste et la tasse de thé était une fois de plus pleine. Il retourna à son livre et ils passèrent la prochaine heure dans un silence de torture.

Quand enfin il se leva, le bras droit de sa robe noire fut relevé pour révéler ce qu'il avait dissimulé ici. Un anneau d'or élégant de la taille d'une petite assiette. Sans un mot, il se mit à genoux face à Hermione toujours assise, ouvra l'anneau et le referma autour de son cou. Lorsque les extrémités se réunirent, l'anneau émettait une lumière bleue et toute trace de couture disparue, laissant un cercle parfait. Ensuite, il prit son bras droit nu dans sa main et plaça le bout de sa baguette à l'intérieur de son coude. Hermione fit une faible tentative pour s'arracher de sa prise, mais il le tenait rapidement de nouveau. Il bougea sa baguette légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son poignet. Elle laissa derrière elle une traînée de vert, de belles lettres calligraphiées. « Severus Rogue. »

**Note de l'auteur : Comme toujours suggestions bienvenues. Avis encore plus.**

**Avec mes remerciements à l'invité qui a remarqué mon erreur stupide dans le dernier chapitre, qui a maintenant été corrigé.**

**_Note de la traductrice : Avis bienvenus également, cela m'encourage à ne pas abandonner !_**


	10. La bête

**_Note de la traductrice : Fiction de Ssocrates, rien ne m'appartient. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'écrire une reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir !_**

**Note de l'auteur : Deux chapitres en deux jours en excuse pour le retard dans la mise à jour. Je suis dans le besoin désespéré d'un bêta, je n'ai jamais prétendu être soigneuse, et j'ai toujours besoin d'une deuxième paire d'yeux à des fins de continuité. Si vous êtes intéressés par le poste, s'il vous plaît prenez contact.**

« Avec le temps, vous arriverez à porter cela avec fierté. »

Severus Rogue, ancien maître des potions à la plus grande école de magie dans le monde se leva et admira son prix avec un mélange de culpabilité, de triomphe et de fascination. Il n'avait pas manqué le changement radical de la jeune fille ces derniers jours, ni manqué de voir le potentiel de la situation. _Pliable._ Pensait-il. Il était maintenant temps de commencer à mouler la princesse Gryffondor en jouet de Serpentard. Les barrières étant brisées, il résolut de s'assurer que chaque pouce de sa dignité serait enlevé avec la dernière goutte d'espoir et de tout désir de partir. Elle l'avait adoré et il allait profiter de cela. L'once d'humanité en lui brûlait encore de honte à chaque fois qu'il se rappeler ses actions et ses plans, mais la bête était trop puissante maintenant. Il avait toujours réussi, juste comme Severus s'y était attendu.

La bête voulait jouer.

Hermione était épuisée. Sa lui faisait mal de pleurer, elle était stressée et la chambre était très chaude du feu. Avoir été forcée de s'asseoir dans un silence presque total pour la plus grande partie d'une heure, sa tête sommeillait. Elle ne souciait plus de ce que Rogue faisait. Il pouvait dessiner ce qu'il voulait sur elle, lui donner tout le thé du monde, tant qu'il n'était pas en train de la violer ou de la battre, elle n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour jouer à ses jeux, elle avait besoin de sommeil.

« Venez très chère, » dit Severus de sa voix la plus douce. Il tendit la main et attendit patiemment la jeune fille qui fixait le sol, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'elle devait faire. « Nous avons tous les deux eu une journée éprouvante, laissez-nous vous mettre au lit. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione rencontra finalement son regard. Les orbes noirs étaient grands et bénigne pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait un pas dans sa cellule de pierre au Manoir Malefoy. Elle était fatiguée et déconcertée et avait peu de choix de toute façon. Bien qu'il la dégoutait, elle leva sa petite main et la plaça dans la sienne.

_Il regrette, il doit. Il se sent coupable._

Il souriait chaleureusement comme elle se levait de son siège. Si sa tête avait été claire, elle aurait trouvé cela terrifiant, mais elle remarqua à peine l'expression. Ce n'était pas terrifiant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche avec précaution pour planter un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et son cœur se mit à battre fort une fois de plus. Un observateur nouveau pourrait avoir conclu qu'il s'agissait de la stimulation du pouls d'une amante, toujours dans la crainte de son bien-aimé. L'homme donnant l'affection déplacée avait détecté le changement de rythme avec un plaisir suffisant. Il savait son vrai sens, la peur, la suspicion et le faux-espoir tout en un.

Il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et la guida doucement vers les escaliers. Sans s'en rendre compte, la main d'Hermione se leva pour toucher la jolie bande d'or autour de son cou. Elle se laissa emporter avec lui, ne mettant en place aucun désaccord comme ils firent leur chemin vers ce qui était devenu la porte de sa chambre. Il ne rentra pas, au contraire, il lui fit signe de l'extérieur, lui souhaita bonne nuit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Pas pour la première fois, une Hermione fatiguée et désorientée pleura jusqu'à endormissement.

Le matin vint sans évènement, comme le firent l'après-midi et le soir. Severus avait disparu au moment où elle s'était réveillée et ne revint que bien après qu'elle ne soit tombée endormie. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de quitter la salle, bien que les repas réapparaissaient devant sa porte à quatre heures d'intervalle, mais ils restèrent intouchés par Hermione. Ce fut sa routine pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce que le besoin de son corps pour se nourrir l'emporte sur son estomac tremblant d'aversion à l'intrusion. Enfin, elle mangea un peu de bouillon, la sensation de chaleur renouvelant sa force physique. Elle ne sentait plus la menace persistance de l'évanouissement et elle avait trouvé à contrecœur du plaisir dans le simple fait de boire le liquide.

C'était le cinquième jour où elle se réveilla avec la porte ouverte et un morceau de parchemin sur son chevet.

« En bas, » c'était écrit simplement, dans le même lettrage complexe, qui énonçait le nom de son maître sur son bras comme son épitaphe.

Elle se leva et prit le morceau de parchemin dans sa main. Ses os étaient encore raide et son vagin lui donnait encore un pincement bizarre de douleur, elle grimaça alors que ses mouvements rapide furent récompensés par un rappel entre ses jambes. Ignorant les protestations de la cicatrice de la plaie, elle se dirigea prudemment vers la porte pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur avant d'inspecter l'arrière de la note pour plus d'instruction, qui n'existaient pas.

Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme depuis sa curieuse démonstration, et elle s'inquiétait de la personnalité qu'il pourrait porter, devant être en attente d'elle.

Ecoutant attentivement, elle n'entendit pas de mouvement à travers le reste de la maison et avec un soupir, elle obéit à ses ordres. Atteignant le bas de l'escalier, elle prit soin de mettre le plus d'écart entre elle et la porte d'entrée, ne voulant pas activer les sorts une fois de plus. Dieux sait ce qu'elle subirait cette fois.

Elle trouva le salon vide et se déplaça vers la cuisine pour découvrir la même chose. Ce fut seulement à sa seconde inspection, réentrant dans le salon, qu'elle aperçut la raison pour laquelle elle avait été convoquée dans cette salle. Un livre à la reliure noir était posé sur la table qui avait une fois accueilli le thé Earl Grey. Au-dessus, il y avait un morceau de parchemin avec la familière écriture verte épelant son nom chrétien.

Le parchemin avait quelque chose sur le dos.

« Je m'attends à un repas sur la table à 18 heures. Il y aura des questions. »

Hermione était assise sur la même chaise en cuir haute sur laquelle elle avait passée l'une des heures les plus désagréables de sa vie il y a quelques jours. Elle relut la note deux fois.

Après délibération, la seule conclusion qu'elle pouvait tirer était qu'il voulait parler du livre. Un peu plus explicite était apparemment trop demander. Un repas à six heures, bien. Un test sur un livre, pouvait-elle être aussi chanceuse ? Elle utilisa son index et son majeur pour faire ouvrir la couverture de cuir souple. Il était tout neuf, jamais ouvert. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione sentit un frisson d'excitation couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Malgré tout ce qui la tourmentait, malgré l'angoisse écœurante et constante, le désespoir paralysant et le vide de son âme, l'anticipation d'un livre non-lu pouvait encore inciter des sentiments de joie dans sa psyché morte. Severus Rogue, l'homme qui l'avait presque cassée, lui avait offert un cadeau. Non seulement le don de la connaissance, mais la possibilité de s'échapper, même si c'était juste pour quelques heures.

Elle défit le ruban liant les pages et laissa le livre tomber ouvert sur une page au hasard, en fermant les yeux et en savourant l'odeur d'encre fraîche sur le papier. Elle le referma et le plaça sur ses genoux, visant cette fois la première page. Ses yeux parcoururent la couverture sombre, mais il n'y avait aucune indication du contenu, elle l'ouvra alors encore une fois et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Son cœur se serra profondément comme elle vit le seul mot en guise de titre du livre.

« L'obéissance. »

**Note de l'auteur : Quel est le jeu de l'homme ? Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez des difficultés à suivre avec ses sautes d'humeur, tout deviendra clair. Merci pour la lecture.**

**_Note de la traductrice : Si vous voulez la suite : Reviews , cela ne prend qu'une seconde )_**


	11. Vieilles habitudes

**_Note de la traductrice : Fiction crée et conçu par Ssocrates. Merci pour vos reviews !_**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires aimables. Ils sont encourageants à lire, et sont vraiment la meilleure façon d'obtenir que je mette à jour plus rapidement. J'espère que vous appréciez cette offre.**

Jamais négliger un test quel que soit le sujet, et compte tenu de son manque d'options en la matière, Hermione passa la journée à dévorer ce qui pourrait être décrit comme le texte le plus déplorable et oppressif qu'elle ait jamais lu. C'était une éducation au moins. Il y figurait les chapitres : « lire les commandes non dîtes » et « prendre des initiatives avec les besoins et le vouloir de votre maître. » Au début, Hermione avait supposé que c'était un guide destiné aux elfes de maison, mais la section sur la gratification sexuelle l'avait conduit à penser autrement. Il y avait vraiment des sorciers malades dans le monde, mais le langage archaïque du livre faisait allusion à une date de publication au cours d'une période sombre dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie, lorsque les sangs purs nobles gardaient d'une manière inquiétante des esclaves humains – des moldus ou sang-de-bourbe malchanceux généralement. Elle soupçonnait que c'était le genre de texte qui serait de retour en faveur d'une suprématie de sangs fous dans le contrôle.

Elle garda un œil attentif sur l'horloge poussiéreuse avec un tic-tac trop bruyant. Elle n'était pas cuisinière, donc à 16h30, elle fit son chemin dans la cuisine pour avoir beaucoup de temps pour travailler si jamais elle devait se tromper. Au cours de ses 23 ans sur terre, ses repas avaient été préparés par ses parents, par les elfes de maison de Poudlard ou par sa propre baguette magique. Elle n'avait jamais de sa vie touché à une casserole. Et plus contraignant encore, son livre sur la façon d'être un esclave parfait, n'incluait pas des instructions sur l'art de cuisiner à la main.

18H allait et venait comme une excuse d'un repas froid sur la table. 19H, 20H. A 21H15, elle cessa d'attendre qu'il revienne à la maison pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait manger, et s'obligea à prendre la moitié de sa portion avant de jeter le reste. Passé onze heures, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son retour. Même si elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, à un certain moment au cours de l'heure, elle tomba endormie, sans bruit, dans le vieux fauteuil de cuir.

Pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être une éternité, Hermione rêvait. Elle était dans une maison un peu comme celle de Rogue, sauf un peu plus grande et plus lumineuse en général. C'était disparate et décoré bizarrement. C'était charmant. Elle était au plan de travail avec un bol et un visage plein de farine. Un petit enfant roux en chassait un autre hors de la cuisine, dans le jardin. Elle posa sa cuillère en bois et se précipita après les enfants avec deux petits chapeaux de laine et deux pairs de gants assortis à la laine. Il neigeait et la couverture de blanc immaculé qui s'était formé durant la nuit était déjà retournée dans un noir strié et boueux. Les fenêtres étaient jonchées de boules de neige fondues et des hiboux déformés par la neige gardaient la maison avec dignité. Elle attrapa les enfants et les gronda affectueusement avant de forcer les gants et les chapeaux sur leurs formes frétillantes. Elle serait satisfaite si les chapeaux pouvaient durer cinq minutes entières avant d'être plein de missiles enneigés. Et elle retourna dans la cuisine.

Elle n'entendit pas l'homme entrer dans la salle. Elle continua à profiter de la sensation de la pâte de pain d'épice entre ses doigts comme elle inhalait les nuances d'orange et de cannelle avec un sourire satisfait. Une main sur son épaule annonça la présence d'un autre, elle ferma les yeux et baissa sa tête – attendant cela. C'était comme toujours, mais ceci vint. Un baiser chaud dans la nuque. Elle sourit de nouveau, un sourire différent, et se tourna vers la neige trempée, vers l'homme aux cheveux roux qui était arrivé tôt à la maison pour la surprendre. Il était trempé et croulait sous la fatigue, mais ses traits lui disaient qu'il était comblé, qu'il était content d'être frissonnant et fatigué avec ses vêtements accrochés négligemment à son corps. Il était heureux, car à la fin de tout cela, il était à la maison avec elle.

Hermione eut soudain une envie irrésistible de l'entendre parler. Son estomac se serra à cette pensée. Ca semblait comme si la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu sa voix était il y a très longtemps et maintenant elle sentait comme si sa vie dépendait de ce son.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, »murmura-t-elle.

L'homme dont les bras encerclaient sa taille, regardait amusé et perplexe avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle se sentait bien. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait, et elle serait bien. Elle pouvait tout faire avec Ron à ses côtés.

« Réveillez-vous », dit-il « Réveillez-vous. »

Elle entendit sa voix, mais ce n'était pas son timbre.

C'était involontaire, mais son corps ouvrait les yeux pour elle, et elle fut volée de sa rêverie immédiatement.

Il était là maintenant. Ron avait disparu, tout comme les enfants. Hermione avait du chagrin pour eux, même pour les enfants qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, qu'elle n'avait jamais su qu'elle voudrait un jour. Ils restèrent dans un coin de son cœur qui n'existait pas avant.

Elle ne pouvait pas lire les traits de Rogue. Il était à genoux devant elle, au niveau de ses yeux. Elle se décala à cause de l'inconfort et le livre glissa de ses genoux sur le plancher. Ce dernier était plus sombre maintenant. Les bougies qu'elle avait utilisées pour lire diminuaient. Elle se pencha pour récupérer le lire tombé que Rogue lui avait demandé de lire. Il le considéra un moment avant de le placer soigneusement sur la table.

« Alors ? » dit-il.

« J'ai lu tout cela. » répondit-elle rapidement.

Il attendit avec impatience.

« Et j'ai cuisiné pour vous, c'est sur la table. Bien que ça doit être froid maintenant. » Elle faisait des gestes de la main vers la cuisine.

Pourtant, il attendait avec une expression interrogative. Elle regarda son sourcil levé, inquiétant.

« Monsieur ». Elle ajouta, désespérément, comme elle comprit ce qu'il voulait. Chapitre un, les bonnes manières et l'étiquette. Elle pourrait éliminer cela plus tard elle n'avait pas l'esprit d'utiliser le terme à l'école, mais pas ici, pas comme ça.

Satisfait, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise face à Hermione et se laissa tomber gracieusement dessus, en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

_Il est de nouveau fatigué._

« Quels sont les points clés dans le modèle de Bertimond de l'obséquiosité optimal ? »

Il portait sa personnalité de professeur. Et ça elle pouvait le manier elle était bonne avec ça. Il continua de l'interroger tard dans la nuit et elle répondit toujours avec détails et précisions des citations qu'elle avait apprises. Elle devint tellement absorbée dans le processus, comme si, cela n'avait pas été sur ce sujet et le calibre de la compagnie, elle aurait pu apprécier.

Il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, et il avait l'air presque déçu. C'était risible vraiment, la même situation qui s'était produite à chaque classe de potions à Poudlard où Hermione contrecarrait toute tentative unique du maître des potions à l'attraper ne sachant pas la connaissance impeccable du livre. Elle avait toujours fini par être payé par le plus haut compliment dans sa classe : être ignorée alors que tout les autres la rabaissaient et l'insultaient dans ses efforts.

Elle dormit bien cette nuit-là. La possibilité de lire et de retransmettre ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait fait se sentir plus elle-même à nouveau. Rogue avait semblé irritable, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Il n'y avait eu aucune colère terrible et heureusement, peu du sang… Quoi qu'ait eu fait Voldemort, il l'avait clairement laissé sans énergie pour ses jeux d'esprit. Le plus, qui l'avait rendu mieux, pensa Hermione.

Le matin vint encore une fois et une fois de plus sa porte était entrouverte et une note était laissée sur son lit.

« En bas. »

Hermione suivit ses instructions, tout comme elle avait fait la veille. Elle supposa simplement que, aujourd'hui, serait une répétition ou de hier ou que ce serait similaire. Elle entra dans le salon, un peu plus effrontément qu'elle était, si elle avait su que Rogue l'attendait.

**_Note de la traductrice: Merci pour la lecture, s'il vous plait laissez des reviews ! :)_**


	12. Un homme bien en effet

**_Note de la traductrice : Merci pour les reviews ! Fiction de Ssocrates._**

**Note de l'auteur : encore une fois je vous remercie beaucoup pour la lecture et les avis, cela me sert à écrire ! Ce sera la dernière mise à jour avant Noël, mais j'espère que j'aurais le chapitre 13 prêt avant la nouvelle année. Profitez.**

« Vous avez clairement maîtrisé la théorie, donc aujourd'hui nous verrons les leçons pratiques. »

_Toujours en mode professeur alors. C'est bien, continue avec ça. Encourage-le._

« Monsieur. » Dit-elle simplement, les yeux fixés fermement sur ses chaussures. Eviter son regard était sa réaction naturelle. Elle ne fit pas cet effort parce que le livre lui avait dit de le faire, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il était difficile à croire que ça avait été moins de 48 heures depuis qu'il avait commis le plus traître et dévastateurs des crimes. Elle avait connu tellement d'attitudes différentes venant de lui pendant ce si court temps, que cela semblait avoir duré beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle était si déterminée à le garder calme, mais l'idée de « leçons pratiques » la gênait. Malgré tout, elle maintenait que Rogue avait regretté ses actions, l'autre soir. Ses sautes d'humeur servaient à illustrer cela.

C'était étonnant ce que si peu de temps loin du monde réel pouvait faire pour les perceptions d'une personne et pour ses capacités de réflexion et de raison rationnelle. Hermione Granger, qui avait une fois été l'étudiante la plus intellectuellement accomplie à Poudlard, ancienne chef-fille et membre du trio d'Or avait été emprisonnée pour un peu moins d'un mois, et déjà ses processus cognitifs était en train de changer. Elle était passé de défiante tenace à l'enfant terrifiée, en l'espace de très peu de temps. Si elle ne voulait toujours rien de plus que de s'échapper, elle était consciente que ses meilleures chances de survie, pour l'instant, résidaient dans le fait de garder un Severus Rogue satisfait. Elle détestait cette pensée, elle le détestait et elle détestait se soumettre. Mais alors, ne s'était-elle pas presque sentit bien d'aller au lit la nuit dernière ? Ne s'était-elle pas sentie récompensée d'avoir triomphée dans sa tâche de l'apprentissage de la théorie de l'obéissance ?

Bien sûr, tout avait été soigneusement chorégraphié. En legilimens chevronné et talentueux, Rogue était un maître de la psychologie. Ayant regardé dans les sombres profondeurs de la pensée humaine, il avait mis au point des moyens sophistiqués de manipulation. Un simple programme de peur et le conditionnement classique aurait bientôt sa salive à elle sur ses genoux comme un des fidèles chien de Pavlov.

« Leçons pratiques, monsieur ? »

« Ne me parlez pas à moins d'être invitée à le faire ! » Il regardait son visage, pratiquement en criant, sa peau rougissant de colère comme le sang lui montait à la tête. Sa face était livide. Il la saisit brutalement par le haut de ses bras, et la serra fortement, faisant grincer ses dents.

Hermione poussa un cri de choc. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait attrapée comme ça…

« Vous ai-je mal jugée ? » cracha-t-il, « N'avez-vous rien appris du tout ? »

Elle essaya désespérément de mettre de l'écart entre lui et elle. Elle secouait la tête sauvagement et bafouillait des excuses incohérentes. Toute trace d'émotions positives déplacées qu'elle ait pu sentir, même minime, fut remplacé par la panique écœurante qu'elle avait essayée de supprimer au cours des dernières 36 heures.

« Je l'ai fait, j'ai appris, je suis désolée ! » elle ne regardait pas encore dans ses yeux, ni même dans la direction générale de son visage. Ses mots étaient sortis dans un sanglot.

« Qu'avez-vous appris ? »

« Ne pas parler sans y être invitée. Monsieur. »

Il fit un pas en arrière et hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Il courba sa main droite sous son menton à lui et commença un rythme lent d'avant en arrière, comme s'il était profondément ancré dans ses pensées, toute trace de colère ayant disparu.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, » commença-t-il, « comme vous le savez, vous a placée sous ma charge. Il prévoyait de vous tuer, vous savez ? »

Il arrêta ses mouvements pour vérifier sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas, il recommença une fois de plus.

« Cependant, aussi bienveillant que je le suis, je l'ai persuadé que vous soyez ma récompense. Nous avons déjà établi votre position au sein de mon ménage. »

Il disait cela avec une hausse d'inflexion, indiquant qu'il voulait son accord. Elle hoqueta tranquillement, mais ne fit aucune tentative de reconnaissance verbale, alors il dit :

« Vous pouvez parler. »

Cette conversation commençait à devenir permanente, comme s'il consolidait son sort avec ses mots. Jusqu'à maintenant, la situation semblait souple temporaire. Elle avait toutefois manqué d'établir une position de pouvoir, dans la relation, qu'elle avait juré de faire au début. Tout ce que Rogue avait fait l'avait surprise. Elle avait largement sous-estimé ses jeux d'esprit parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle le connaissait. En raison de sa naïveté, elle avait non seulement perdu, mais elle avait mal perdu. Cela avait pris quelques jours pour arriver à ce point, que pouvait-il faire d'elle s'il avait des années ? Elle ne pouvait pas gagner, elle le savait. Tout ce qui restait, était de raisonner l'homme à l'intérieur du Mangemort.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et leva son visage tâché de larmes.

« Monsieur, » dit-elle. Elle devait une nouvelle fois éclaircir sa gorge, un mucus épais se construisant plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait avaler. « Je vous ai toujours respecté. Même quand mes camarades de classe était moins poli avec vous. »

Rogue portait un visage neutre, comme il lui permit de continuer, seulement pour voir où elle allait, non pas parce qu'il avait l'intention de permettre tellement de libertés à ses questions bien sûr.

« Je sais que vous êtes un homme bien, vraiment, vous avez aidé l'Ordre toutes ces années n'est-ce pas ? »

Son manque de réaction la stimula. Son visage pierreux n'avait rien d'inhabituel, elle le savait, car elle l'avait eu en tant qu'enseignant. Le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas dit d'arrêter, elle le prit comme un bon signe.

« Mon avis est, monsieur, que vous n'avez pas à faire ceci. Je suis inutile pour vous de toute façon. »

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » intervint-il.

« Vous pourriez me laisser partir ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas à le savoir, vous pourriez lui dire que je suis morte. Sans ma baguette, je ne pourrai rien faire, pourrai-je ? Et comme née moldue, je ne serai pas capable d'en acquérir une nouvelle. Sans l'Ordre, je suis impuissante, de sorte que vous n'aurez pas à vous en inquiéter. J'irai me cacher dans le monde moldu. »

Rogue jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un éclat de rire maniaque. L'acte semblait étranger à ses traits et c'était plus effrayant que cela aurait pu être sur un autre homme-fou.

« Fille stupide ! » cracha-t-il.

Il se précipita vers elle et ferma la main sur la partie supérieure de son bras. Il la traina sans pitié de l'autre côté de la pièce et la poussa dans son propre fauteuil de cuir.

« Pourquoi je ferai ça Granger ? Un homme bien en effet ! »

Encore une fois, il se mit à rire, mais cette fois son rire n'était pas aussi animé.

« Dans le cas où vous auriez oublié, toutes ces années où j'ai aidé l'Ordre, je jouais comme un agent double et remontait des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce l'acte d'un homme bien ? Toutes ces années où j'étais supposé aider Potter, je complotais à sa chute. »

Il était de nouveau debout maintenant, dominant Hermione, alors qu'elle se blottissait dans le cuir à l'odeur poussiéreuse.

« Je ne vous ai pas sauvé par gentillesse Granger. Je vous ai sauvé parce que je vous _voulais_. » Il colora le mot « voulais » avec un ronronnement sensuel.

Dans un mouvement fluide qu'elle eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer, il avait ses poignets épinglés au dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Il utilisa l'autre pour caresser doucement sa joue humide.

« Est-ce l'action d'un homme bien Granger ? »

Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Ai-je été héros quand je vous ai violée l'autre soir ? Quand j'ai pris votre fierté et votre dignité ? »

Son nez crochu frôla sa pommette, et il déposa un baiser doux, avant de déplacer ses lèvres près de son oreille.

« Ou peut-être, avez-vous apprécié ? »

Hermione se tortillait dans son emprise, mais elle n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je prends ça pour un non. » dit-il, se levant à nouveau.

« Mais ne craignez rien, avec le temps pour apprécierez. »

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur » Hermione s'étrangla, les larmes coulant à nouveau librement. Rogue ignora ses appels et reprit la parole.

« Retournons à la question. J'admets que j'ai été trop occupé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour vous permettre une bonne formation, mais cela va changer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que l'Europe est sécurisée. C'est-à-dire le monde magique _et_ la population moldue. Oh oui Miss Granger, ils sont sous le commandement de mon genre maintenant, là où ils devraient être. J'ai bien peur que cela signifie que vos plans d'intégration inaperçus soient un peu sabotés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous apprendre la façon de fonctionner correctement dans votre nouvelle maison ici. Etes-vous prête ? »

**Note de l'auteur : Nous l'avons ! S'il vous plaît laissez vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais. Joyeuses Fêtes. **

**_Cela compte pour la traductrice aussi !_**


	13. Utilisation de son prénom

**_Note de la traductrice : Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Histoire appartenant à Ssocrates. _**

**_Pour te répondre Arya : On sait juste que Harry est mort, j'imagine que quand ils ont été capturés, Harry a été emmené chez Voldemort et il l'a tué. Oui ils croyaient qu'il était mort mais en fait non. Je vais demander à l'auteur si on peut avoir des précisions sur la mort d'Harry dans un chapitre proche :)_**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjour lecteurs, je vous remercie de revenir une fois de plus. Ce chapitre aurait du être posté hier, mais un problème sur le site a empêché l'accès à l'outil gestion des histoires pour de nombreux utilisateurs. En conséquence, j'ai commencé à trouver d'autres options si quelque chose devait arriver sur le site ou bien avec l'histoire, je sais qu'il n'est pas rare que certains articles soient supprimés sans avertissement. Pour cette raison, j'ai créé un compte Twitter en particulier pour vous tenir informé de l'extérieur en cas de besoin. S'il vous plaît suivez Ssocrates1 pour des mises à jour générales. Cela me permettra de vous joindre en cas de besoin.**

Hermione était fatiguée. Fatigué mentalement et physiquement. Elle passait ses journées en altérant des états de peur et de confusion, alors quand Rogue lui demanda si elle était prête pour tout ce qu'il avait en réserve pour elle, elle ne pouvait guère faire plus que de s'affaisser faiblement là où elle était assise.

« Répondez-moi. » Sa voix était douce. Calme.

« Monsieur. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Bien. Alors j'aimerais que vous vous leviez et que vous vous déplaciez vers le meuble. » Il indiqua à sa gauche un meuble en acajou massif, où Hermione remarqua qu'il était maintenant propre des ornements et bijoux qui avaient été là récemment.

Lentement et délibérément, elle se leva, passa devant lui et traversa la pièce. Quand elle arriva au meuble, elle lui fit face, alors que ses yeux le suppliaient en silence.

« Tournez-vous. »

Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et obéit à son commandement soyeux. Elle posa d'instinct ses mains sur le bois et remarqua vaguement la sensation quand elle posa ses doigts sur la couche de poussière. Elle fit beaucoup trop attention aux tâches géométriques qui trahissaient les objets manquants. Leur motif rendant leur absence d'autant plus remarquable.

_Pourquoi a-t-il tout déplacé ? Cette surface était pleine de désordre la dernière fois que j'étais dans cette salle, je suis certaine de cela._

« Je voudrais que vous souleviez votre jupe, et que vous vous penchiez sur le bureau. »

_Non non non non._

Elle se sentit mal, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Prise de panique, elle pivota brusquement, pour seulement rencontrer l'agonie brûlante alors que l'acide envahissait ses veines. Elle ne sut pas, comment il eut le temps pour sortir sa baguette, elle sut seulement qu'il lui avait lancé un Doloris. L'anneau de métal autour de son cou se tourna vers le feu et la glace, et la marque à son bras fit de même. La malédiction ne dura que quelques secondes avant d'être enlevée. Hermione fût laissée sur le sol, lourde et haletant, les larmes et le mucus coulant librement. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute prétention à la dignité.

« Vous me défiez encore, jeune fille ? »

Hermione émit une série de sanglots incompréhensibles en réponse.

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas été clair. »

Il s'accroupit devant elle en quelques secondes. Elle se blottit loin de sa forme intimidante, mais il prit possession de son bras droit et le tira vers lui avec une telle force que cela la fit crier. Il enfonça son pouce là, dans les lettres sombres, si bien que son ongle court et désordonné attira une petite quantité de sang.

« Ceci, » cracha-t-il avec des sifflantes inutiles, « vous marque comme étant ma propriété. » Il racla les mots, laissant une traîné de sang rouge. « Tandis que ceci, » il attrapa l'anneau autour de son cou et tira, en faisant glisser une Hermione, qui poussa un cri, comme une poupée de chiffon « signifie que je peux vous discipliner à distance. De partout dans le monde, je peux savoir où vous êtes, et si l'humeur me prend, envoyer une punition sur votre chemin. »

Il lâcha le cercle juste à temps pour laisse la jeune fille jeter sa tête à gauche et vomir. Le liquide nauséabond disparut d'un coup de sa baguette. Contournant le collier de métal, cette fois il alla directement à la chair tendre de sa gorge. Il manœuvra pour que ses yeux soient au même niveau que les siens. Il resserra doucement son emprise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût forcée de rencontrer son regard perçant, à tel point qu'il relâcha un peu son emprise pour permettre à l'air de passer dans ses poumons endoloris.

« Collaborez avec moi Granger. Vous n'avez aucun choix dans votre situation, mais vous pouvez la rendre plus facile pour vous-même. »

Ses mains étaient jointes autour de ses poignets qui étaient maintenant mouillés de larmes salées. Elle voulait le supplier. Elle avait juré de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Cuisiner, nettoyer, prendre soin de lui. Juste pas _ça._ Une vie facile. Elle vit peut-être dans son expression que c'était une idée stupide. Elle garda sa bouche fermée une fois de plus et baissa la tête dans la réticente défaite.

« Bonne fille. »

Il lâcha son emprise et se tourna une fois de plus à sa place précédente, à mi-chemin à travers la pièce.

« Maintenant, reprenez votre position. »

Elle utilisa ses bras tremblant pour se relever, et se tourna vers le mur, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le bois de l'armoire qui supportait maintenant la majorité de son poids.

« Je voudrais que vous souleviez votre jupe, et que vous vous penchiez sur le bureau. »

Elle n'hésita pas cette fois, la douleur d'être pénétrée à sec n'était rien comparée à l'Endoloris. Elle fit ce qu'elle devait faire, en sachant très bien que sa crispation nerveuse ne ferait rien pour l'aider, mais elle fût incapable de détendre ses fesses et ses cuisses tremblantes. Elle ferma ses yeux si forts que sa tête commença à lui faire mal. Elle remplit son esprit avec les merveilleux, douloureux souvenir du rêve qu'elle avait eu avec Ron et les enfants aux cheveux roux. Elle se prépara.

Il n'y avait aucun son de son approche, en fait, la salle était devenue non-naturellement silencieuse, avant d'être sèchement interrompu par le crack de la chair frappant la chair à toute vitesse.

_Est-ce possible ? Il me donne une fessée ?_

Le soulagement la submergea et l'apaisa complètement de toute douleur qu'elle ait pu ressentir sous ses coups, aussi féroces qu'ils avaient pu être. Son visage devint aussi rouge que ses fesses écorchées avec l'humiliation, mais comparé avec ce qu'elle avait attendu, elle ne refoula pas l'émotion, elle l'accueillit.

Peu de temps après, il cessa son effort et disparut de ses environs, bien qu'elle pouvait l'entendre bouger autour. Sa jambe bougea anxieusement et elle commença à bouger de la surface poussiéreuse sur laquelle elle reposait.

« Restez. » il commanda.

Rapidement, elle reprit sa position, permettant à certaines minuscules particules d'entrer dans son nez et de provoquer un éternuement. Elle embrassa le bois d'autant plus près, craignant qu'il revienne pour la blesser à nouveau.

Il était de retour maintenant, elle pouvait sentir sa proximité. Les invisibles et minuscules poils sur chaque partie de son corps étaient en alerte. Il y eut un autre claquement sonore, et cette fois Hermione courba son dos alors qu'elle cria d'agonie. Il avait échangé sa propre main contre quelque chose semblable à un fouet. Elle ne pouvait pas voir, mais elle le savait par la rupture audible de la barrière du son, et par la douloureuse marque de coup qu'il laissa sur sa peau déjà irritée. Sa joue reposa à nouveau sur le bois, ses yeux clignotant comme la poussière envahit ses yeux. Elle ne lui donnerait aucune raison d'être satisfait par son jeu. Elle prendrait ce qu'il lui donnait et serait reconnaissante, tant que ce n'était pas l'une des deux choses qu'elle craignait le plus.

Encore et encore, il la frappait sans une seconde de répit. Le sang coulait le long de ses jambes, depuis les blessures coléreuses qui couvraient son derrière. Elle pleurait toujours, mais elle n'osa pas protester. Elle imagina son visage pierreux, regardant son travail sans émotion. Elle s'imaginait à sa place, le battant dans la soumission. Elle s'imaginait avec une baguette, et lui, sans, la suppliant de le tuer comme elle prenait sa revanche. Hermione n'était pas une personne rancunière par nature, mais elle se sentait parfaitement justifiée de souhaiter la souffrance de l'homme.

Après un moment, il cessa son assaut. Il la laissa une fois de plus, sans réitérer son commandement de rester sur place, car il savait qu'elle n'oserait pas bouger sans autorisation. Elle l'entendit sortir de la pièce, et se demanda s'il préparait la prochaine étape dans l'échelle de la douleur. Elle resta là pendant quelques minutes à pleurer en silence et en émettant un sifflement étrange alors que ses minuscules mouvements apportaient des picotements insupportables à son derrière nouvellement décorée.

Rogue revint et en effet, il apporta avec lui une sorte de douleur qui excédait les coups de fouet. Elle hurla une fois de plus et enfonça ses ongles dans le bois, rendant plus profond les tirets qu'elle avait déjà fait ici. Un liquide froid mais angoissant s'infiltrait maintenant dans les plaies ouvertes. Elle savait que c'était un baume, mais cela aurait aussi bien pu être du sel. Il fît courir doucement ses mains à travers le liquide et sur la peau cassée. C'était une torture, mais en même, elle sentit l'élancement se calmer alors que la peau commençait à se lier à nouveau ensemble.

Il jeta ensuite un sort de nettoyage, et plus curieusement, déposa un baiser sur le nouveau tissu cicatriciel.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

Ses mots vinrent dans un murmure.

« Alors faîtes-le »

Elle se leva, mais resta tournée vers le mur, sa tête pendait mollement. La main de l'homme apparut à son épaule et il la fit tourner doucement pour lui faire face. Il portait une expression qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas sur lui, et qu'elle ne pouvait placer sur une échelle émotionnelle. Cela pouvait être quelque part entre la concentration, l'inquiétude et la fascination. Il fît quelque chose de plus étrange encore, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte, et sa main berça sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir tout ce qui concernait l'homme dans les robes pressées contre son visage. Il sentait le whiskey pur feu, le laboratoire de potion et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier.

« Tu es une étudiante rapide Hermione. »

_Il ne s'est jamais adressé à moi par ce nom avant, ni tutoyer._

« Je me demande combien de fois nous devrons répéter cela, avant que vous n'appreniez cette leçon particulière ? »

Ce n'était pas une déclaration, c'était une invitation. Il caressa ses cheveux alors qu'elle saisit inconsciemment une main pleine de ses robes.

« Vous ne serez pas monsieur. »

« Nous verrons. »

Ses robes devenaient mouillées de larmes et de mucus maintenant, et donc il conduisit la jeune fille dandinante dans son fauteuil de cuir et l'assis, s'agenouillant une fois de plus devant elle. Il prit doucement son bras droit et le tourna, de sorte que l'écriture fût clairement visible.

« Ceci…, » il commença

« Me marque comme la vôtre. »

« Très bien. » Il remit son bras sur ses genoux et indiqua par le doigt le cercle d'or à son cou, brossant la peau délicate comme il le faisait. « Et ceci… »

« Vous permet de me punir de n'importe où. »

« Et, »

« Vous indique où je suis en tout temps. »

« Exact. »

Il regarda son visage, semblant noir et sinistre. Il agissait gentiment, mais ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher ses nuances de mauvais augures.

« Vous avez une question, je crois ? »

C'était écrit sur tout son visage qu'elle avait des questions. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre l'intérêt de la garder. Si c'était le sexe, sûrement que cela aurait été plus qu'une seule fois jusqu'à ce point. Si cela était la servitude, il aurait eu plus de chance de choisir quelqu'un de moins inutile comme domestique. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres avait essayé de la tuer, et Severus Rogue l'avait arrêté parce qu'il la _voulait._ Ses actions jusqu'ici avaient prouvé que sa motivation n'était pas l'amour, alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme sombre et sinistre voulait avec son ancienne étudiante je-sais-tout ?

Toute trace d'éloquence l'avait quitté et la façon dont elle choisit d'exprimer ses inquiétudes n'était pas articulée.

« Vous voulez me faire souffrir ? »

Il sembla surpris par la question. Bien qu'il sût que la réponse était un oui sans équivoque, il n'avait pas prévu son audace en abordant le sujet. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je veux vous faire mienne. »

Hermione regarda volontiers dans ses yeux cette fois et essaya de formuler une réponse rationnelle. Cependant, la nécessité de parler lui fût épargné, lorsque plusieurs voix annoncèrent l'arrivée d'invités inattendus dans le couloir. Le ton hautain de Lucius Malfoy pouvait être entendu en train de donner de brefs ordres, avant que la porte du salon ne s'ouvrit, et que plusieurs hommes entrèrent.

**Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos commentaires aimables et constructifs. Certains lecteurs ont exprimé leur inquiétude au sujet du comportement d'Hermione de la fin, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est : s'il vous plaît faîtes moi confiance. J'ai un plan à très long terme pour cette histoire, et tout ce que j'écris est la fondation pour l'avenir, il a une rime et une raison, donc s'il vous plaît soyez patient.**

**Deuxièmement, je suis heureuse d'annoncer le lancement d'un tout nouveau projet d'envergure appelé (à ce stade) Tom Jedusor et la Pierre Philosophale. Mon intention est de commencer à écrire l'histoire (totalement fidèle aux livres originaux) du point de vue de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Je cherche d'autres auteurs pour collaborer à cette idée, je vous invite à lire le prologue sur a page, et envoyez-moi un message si vous souhaitez y participer.**

**_Note de la traductrice : Merci de suivre cette fiction, laissez un commentaire fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage à publier plus vite ) _**


	14. Le Baby-sitter

**_Note de la traductrice : Merci pour la review que j'ai reçu, j'en attendais quand même plus, c'est sûrement pour cela que je met du temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre. Récit provenant et appartenant toujours à l'auteur anglaise : Ssocrates._**

**Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord laissez-moi m'excuser pour le délai de publication. Deuxièmement je tiens à clarifier la situation Twitter. Je connais un certain nombre d'entre vous qui m'ont suivi, et un autre nombre qui ont tenté de le faire. Malheureusement, pour des raisons inconnues, le compte a été suspendu très tôt et je n'ai toujours pas eu d'explication. Dans cet esprit, j'ai décidé que la meilleure façon de rester en contact se ferait via ma boite mail. S'il vous plait envoyez-moi un e-mail avec votre intérêt pour Ssocrates pour les mises à jour.**

Le regard sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy donnait froid dans le dos et était aussi exaspérant. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il se glissa gracieusement à travers la pièce pour se tenir poliment à coté de Severus, qui était maintenant debout.

Les hommes qui l'accompagnaient s'étalèrent dans la pièce, pour apparemment prendre une formation défensive. Ils avaient les nerfs à vif et semblaient attendre que quelque chose de mauvais se produise. Leurs coups d'œil frénétiques à tous les éventuels points faibles dans la pièce, combinés avec leurs jointures blanches autour de leurs baguettes, rendaient cela évident.

Hermione s'enfonça dans le cuir autant que possible que le matériau souple lui permettait. Les yeux gris de Lucius continuèrent à rouler sur elle alors qu'il salua Severus avec un babillage paresseux. Son arrogance émettait de lui comme un phare. Quelque soit la situation qui était arrivée à ses camarades, cela ne le dérangeait clairement pas au point de modifier son aura de suffisance habituelle.

« Nous sommes terriblement désolé d'interrompre ton temps libre Severus, » parla-t-il d'une voix traînante, « seulement, il y a un problème. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de ta présence immédiatement. »

Un faible grognement en signe d'accord sortit de la bouche des Mangemorts en hyper alerte dans la pièce, comme il se déplaçait impatiemment sur leurs pieds. Aucun n'osait parler. Hermione ne savait pas si elle avait peur de Lucius et Severus ou de la situation elle-même. Quelle que soit leur place dans le nouveau monde des sorciers sombres, leurs vêtements miteux et leurs expressions stupides suggéraient qu'ils étaient dans un bas rang.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » dit Severus.

« Quelque chose dont nous pourrons mieux parler dans ma maison si cela ne te dérange pas Severus. » Lucius faisait des gestes poliment vers la porte, d'une manière qui serait rendue inutile, puisqu'ils partiraient de toute façon. Un peu comme tapoter son poignet sans montre alors que l'on est conscient du temps. « Je serai heureux d'engager une baby-sitter, si cela est gênant, seulement l'état actuel des choses nécessite une réponse urgente de ta part. »

« Allez vous coucher. » grogna Rogue à personne en particulier, mais il était évident que le message était destiné à Hermione.

« Vraiment Severus, il est à peine midi. As-tu déjà fatigué la fille ? »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse avec elle ? Je ne vais pas la laisser à un de tes acolytes, il ne resterait plus rien à mon retour. »

« Ne la mets-tu pas au travail quand tu ne joues pas avec elle ? » La désapprobation dans la voix de Lucius était évidente. « Cette maison est sécurisée, n'est-ce pas ? La sang-de-bourbe est gaspillée avec toi Severus. Vraiment. Je la ferais frotter mes sols quand elle ne serait pas en train de sucer ma bite. Tu la gâtes. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas la voir devenir trop complaisante, il serait plus dur de la battre plus tard. »

Rogue prit un visage impatient qui venait habituellement avant qu'il ne se pince l'arrête du nez mais seule Hermione le remarqua. Cependant ses mains restèrent à ses côtés. Il expira profondément.

« Très bien. Faites-vous utile jeune fille. » Cracha-t-il sans la regarder, et il sortit de la pièce, les robes gonflants derrière lui, le faisant ressembler à son animal d'esprit – la chauve-souris.

Lucius s'inclina sarcastiquement devant Hermione et se tourna en souriant.

« Tu sais Severus, je serai heureux de prendre la fille pour quelques semaines et de la former pour toi. Tu aurais en retour une personne différente. J'ai lu quelque chose à propos d'une technique utilisée au Moyen-âge en Roumanie où… »

Ses paroles furent coupées court pour être poursuivies après le transplanage au manoir Malfoy. Hermione prit le temps pour être au moins reconnaissante qu'elle avait finit avec Rogue et non avec Malfoy. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit de positif dans cette situation, c'était ce fait. Elle n'était pas sûre de combien de temps elle serait sous son contrôle et elle se retrouva en train de compter le développement de Rogue pour son obsession avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas passée à coté de sa « formation ». Rogue l'avait frappée comme étant un homme très possessif, peut-être qu'elle pourrait utiliser cela à son avantage.

Ses fesses la piquaient. Elles étaient mouillées et collaient à la matière qu'elle portait, qui avait à son tour collé au siège en cuir. Elle grimaça en se levant et en se dandinant dans la cuisine. Elle alluma le robinet d'eau froide et se plaça maladroitement sur le rebord de sorte que ses fesses nues étaient placées sous l'eau. Si quelqu'un entrait maintenant, elle serait probablement morte de honte, mais le soulagement valait le risque. En outre, quelle que soit la situation, cela semblait assez sérieux pour garder Rogue la meilleure partie de la journée, et qui d'autre allait venir ?

Elle passa les deux prochaines heures à faire exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle rangea le salon, nettoya la cuisine et réarrangea même le peu qu'il y avait dans les armoires de la cuisine. Elle hésitait à nettoyer le sol, mais le commentaire de Malfoy avait tellement endommagé sa fierté qu'elle refusait absolument de faire cela. Toutes les minutes, elle prenait une pause pour apaiser ses blessures sous l'eau froide.

C'était la quatrième fois. Elle descendit soigneusement du rebord du lavabo, l'eau gouttant, mais elle soupira de soulagement. Elle tira la matière humide sur sa peau nue juste à temps, avant d'entendre un seul pop résonner depuis le salon. Elle bougea, mais glissa sur le carrelage humide et se retrouva sur le sol. Rapidement, elle se redressa et se stabilisa grâce au buffet en bois, puis sur la pointe des pieds, elle contourna la flaque d'eau et fit son chemin vers le salon, en sachant qu'il voudrait qu'elle le salue.

Debout au milieu de la salle, et complètement seul, se tenait Lucius Malfoy.

**Note de l'auteur : Nous l'avons ! Un court chapitre. Le 15 sera plus long, je le promets. J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas aussi longue cette fois-ci.**

**_Note de la traductrice : C'était le dernier chapitre publiée en version anglaise que j'ai traduit pour le moment. Ce chapitre en anglais datant de début mars, oui cela fait longtemps, je vais essayer de motiver l'auteur par mail pour qu'elle publie le chapitre 15. Plus j'aurais de reviews et plus cela la motivera et donc plus vite le chapitre 15 sera publié en anglais ET en français. Voila donc écrivez des reviews ! A vos claviers !_**


End file.
